Try Me onLine
by Axelkin
Summary: When Ishida Uryu started playing an online game with a friend the last thing he thought about was falling in love. He's got things like exams, school activities, and hollow hunting to worry about. Not flirting with some normal guy late at night on some silly video game. And just when he finds out who's on the other end things start getting even more complicated.
1. Nice to Meet You Aoi Tori

A/N: I need to get more motivated. And I haven't written anything new in a while... Not to mention being not so jumping on editing/rewriting my original. So, I thought I'd go ahead and take on this! It will be a miniature multi-chapter fic. :3 And, of course, IchiUri. That being said, I'll try and be regular in updates! Give myself something to get back in the swing of things.

This is just for pure fun and entertainment. Also, a bit of cute romance. ;) And maybe a tiny bit of angst... No beta, so sorry for any mistakes. :/

I've played many MMOs over the years, but it follows none in particular and is very generalized. Typical MMOs are played with a keyboard and mouse.

A gift fic for my dearest Nakama, Kiiroi. I've been wanting to write this for you for a while.

* * *

(added 2/14/15)

Gaming Terms:

Server: Due to technical reasons, each server can only support a limited amount of players. Each MMORPG typically has several servers. Players cannot interact with players on other servers.

RP Server: Role Playing server

NPC: Non playable character

* * *

Try Me onLine

* * *

_No._ Uryu jerked away. The chair thumped behind him as he quickly stood. His breath heavy and ragged from shock. Everything shook and he fumble to yank the headset off his head. It tangled around, pulling the laptop on his desk, jarring it just enough that the headphone jack disconnected and the loud voices came pouring out of the tiny speakers.

Panic set in. He yelped; quickly reaching over to jam at the keys, forgetting about the mouse that almost fell off the tiny table. _No, no, no, no!_ His brain on full freak-out mode. And when hitting the escape key didn't work Uryu let out a cry of dismay, slammed down the screen and pulled the power cord.

The silence came but he could still hear the voice, echoing in his head over and over. Calling out for him, whispering, chuckling softly next to his ears. Panting in sheer terror Uryu turned quickly away. He almost tripped over the upturned chair and barely missed the newly purchased headset on the floor as he staggered to the other side of the room. Back to the wall he hugged himself.

_No… It can't be!_ The shakes continued making the world vibrate in a toxic electricity. _This isn't happening. _Uryu breathed in a staggered breath and sat down. A sudden rumble from his phone vibrating on the desk signaled that he had received a message. After a moment, another. He didn't have to get up and look. He _knew_. His phone lit up a third time demanding attention and all Uryu could do was continue to breathe hysterically. _No, not him. It can't be-_

1Nice to Meet You Aoi Tori

"A video game?" Uryu raised an eyebrow. "You need help with… a video game?" He regarded the energetic girl standing before him as he stood from his seat. Orihime posed her hands carefully in front of her. The ends of her coppery locks twisted naturally over the year since their official return from the winter war. Uryu sighed. Picking up his bag he swung it over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Inoue-san."

"Please, Ishida-kun?" She sidestepped to keep in front of him. Big gray eyes round and she wrinkled her nose as she bounced slightly.

"What about Arisawa-san? I thought she was good at them."

"She is. But she's going to be visiting family for the holidays and won't be able to play. That's why… Just please, Ishida-kun?" He sighed heavily. "It's tactical, has tons of customizable stuff for your characters, and it doesn't require a subscription to play."

Uryu balked. "It's online?"

"It's loads of fun though!" Her smile faded slightly when he gave her a look. "There's an archer class…" She mumbled as an afterthought.

Uryu chewed his bottom lip. He absently played with the strap of his bag as he watched her look out the classroom window. The yellow sunlight faded through the clouds, attempting to hold on to the last few rays of warmth before the fight would be lost and winter would set in. Colder winds would sneak in and nip at the unguarded. Orihime frowned; most likely about nothing in particular but still pulled at him. The days so similar even though it could have been one year ago all over again.

Letting out a long breath he caved. "Alright," the young healer let out a squeal of delight. "But just until Arisawa-san comes back."

Tiny arms grabbed his neck and he was pulled down into a hug. His glasses jarred slightly as he attempted to keep his balance. Letting go, Orihime bounced in spot. "Thanks, Ishida-kun! I'll email you an invitation link tonight!" With that she skipped out of the nearly empty classroom. Adjusting the silver frames and smoothing out his uniform, Uryu followed suit. _After all, what could possibly happen?_

* * *

Thankfully he had his own laptop. Given as a gift, much to his surprise, by his father at the beginning of the semester to help with his studies. _Then again, everyone nowadays has one…_ Orihime hummed from her spot on his bedroom floor as she clicked rapidly at something on her screen. Like everything else she owned, it had a cutesy factor and the pastel pink case sported a set of little Chappy bunny stickers. Curtsy of Rukia by his guess.

"You still haven't finished picking a character?" Orihime squinted as she looked up at him over her laptop screen.

He had to admit it was a bit overwhelming with all the different choices. His mouse clicked softly as he changed the character's hairstyle and color for the fifteenth time. "If I'm going to play I might as well like my character, right?"

"True,"

Uryu sighed, leaning to the side and resting his chin in his other hand as he set in picking out a starting outfit. _Well these ones aren't as bad. _He winced at the bright green color variant that clashed with every hair and eye color possible. _Uhg, who in their right mind would dye their clothes in kiwi, video game or not?!_ Of course his animated character blinked happily, oblivious to the monstrosity at hand. Quickly, he clicked a different color. Light blue and white accented perfectly and Uryu smiled. _That's better._

Finally happy, he clicked the next button. The screen changed and in all cap letters read _ENTER CHARACTER NAME._ Uryu blinked at his screen. "I thought I already choose one…" Frowning he typed. The box blinked and in red the words '_name has already been taken'_ popped up next to it. "What?"

"What did you put, Ishida-kun?" Orihime stood, coming to stand behind him at his desk. She read his screen and giggled. "Well what did you expect? Of course Archangel would be taken. It's been out for a few months. People snatch up common names pretty quick."

Sitting there staring at the screen, Uryu pondered. He certainly didn't want to use anything directly Quincy related in case someone asked what it meant. Although he doubted the majority would be able to comprehend it, he didn't want something too overt that it would raise unwanted questions. Still something simple with meaning would be ideal.

"Inoue-san," he asked after a few more tries. "What did you pick for yours?"

"Mechahime!"

Uryu blinked, turning his head to look at the smiling girl. "Seriously?"

"Well yeah, why not?" Standing up straight, Orihime rested a finger to her lips as if recalling something. "After all, it is my future self, remember?!"

He cringed. Orihime's drawings were in par with Rukia's. The vivacious scribbles awkward at best. At one point Uryu swore the two had gotten together a made a picture book of sorts. He cared less to remember what it was about though. Still, it didn't help his predicament. He returned to the screen. The background faded and dark, but the castles in the background reminded him of stories his mother used to tell him about the old Quincies. They held a bit of a European feel as did the characters he had to choose from. He thought how he was still the last of his kind. Heir to the future of the Quincy.

After a moment he typed. This time the scene changed and an animated video started. "Finally," he sighed. Orihime stood silently watching, not commenting on his name choice. The sequence settled and the avatar of his character centered in his screen surrounded by a pallet full of vibrant colors. Little helpful tips popped up on the different icons as he took it all in. The name 'Atotori' in pretty, tiny cobalt-blue letters sat above the silvery hair of his character.

"Ishida-kun, why did you choose a girl character?"

Uryu looked up briefly. "Hmm? Well, she had the best looking design in esthetics and clothing." Orihime stood silently and he frowned. "Is there a problem with that? I thought guys played female characters all the time on games."

"Oh!" She jumped up and waved her arms back and forth. "No, there's nothing wrong with it! It's just that we're on an RP server. Most people here play their gender. But not all."

"'RP server'?"

"It's where people act in character while playing."

"Oh," now he saw why she questioned his choice. _Maybe I should remake it._ But then again he remembered what the male characters looked like and blanched to himself. _I think I'll be okay. Not every girl acts… well 'girly'._ Uryu smiled weakly and nodded earning a shrug from Orihime.

Returning to her spot she started clicking away. "I'm going to send you a party and friend invite. Then I'll show you around." A banner popped up in the middle of his screen. '_Mechahime would like to add you as a friend'._ And a similar one after that to party up. He accepted both. "Alright, give me a moment to get to you."

Taking the few minutes, Uryu read the hints that popped up. Clicking on the icons to open various windows that held things like items, armor, skills, a list of friends, and many other things. It started to make his head spin when he saw a dart of yellow enter his screen. The bouncing short avatar stopped, scooting around to face him. Then the humanoid woman character waved. He blinked and looked closely at the space above her head. "Hey, how did you do that?"

Orihime giggled. Her character started jumping, taking off in circles around his. "First click on my character. Then you see the chat section? Type the slashbar then wave with no spaces." Mechahime stopped moving and poised directly in front.

He looked down at the left section of the game and saw a faded portion where people were chatting. Someone was selling a particular item of sorts, a group was looking for another player to join in a dungeon raid, and the general conversation was about an American actor and his super-human ability to own the world populous with facial hair. Uryu blinked at the screen but click in the little space reserved for typing.

/_Atotori waves at Mechahime_./ His character waved her delicate pale hand.

"Heh, well what do you know."

/_Mechahime giggles._/ Orihime's character's tiny shoulders shook as she raised a hand over her mouth.

"You can do all sorts of actions like that. Laugh, cry, joke, yell, oh and dance! Dancing is always the best." Keys clicked randomly. /_Mechahime bursts into a seductive dance._/ The little yellow character turned into a ball of swaying hips.

Uryu smiled but shook his head. "Uh, what does that have to do with actually playing?"

"Hmm, nothing really." Her character jumped out of the looping routine. "But it's something to do when you're waiting in town." Suddenly Mechahime took off to the left. "C'mon, Ishida-kun. Let's get started!"

* * *

It was awkward at first. But then again, he was a bit out of his element. The games he played before weren't this intricate. It took several tries before Uryu could move around his character comfortably. They explored the city. Tall towers and castles filled with NPCs, interactive venders and quest givers walked about or stayed stationary at their post. Even the stalls were filled with every imaginable item which was distinct and popped out in details that seemed absolutely surreal. Player controlled characters whizzed about in flurries of different colored outfits. At first it reminded him of a fair or festive but how silly people would actually look if they ran everywhere popped into his head making him smile. It was starting out to be a delightful experience.

They didn't stop at a vender like Uryu thought they would. Instead, Orihime took him to a different section that looked like a medieval version of a bank. Inside people came and went, sometimes spending longer periods of time in front of a person or chest like items before scampering off. After a few minutes another box popped up and he learned how to trade items. Uryu was reluctant as he didn't have anything of value to trade as a starting character. But Orihime insisted, they were pieces she had picked up randomly and after all and she had to thank him somehow.

He still frowned as she showed him how to find and accept quests. Eventually leading him outside the city to gain experience in the massive online world. Luckily for him, Orihime's Mechahime had healing skills and he could afford to fumble around as he learned. Uryu did bless his stars as he had always been a quick study and was soon able to hold his own against the majority of the beasts they came across making it easier to take on stronger enemies. Roughly two hours drifted by and Uryu found himself actually having fun. It was different and the distraction from the daily grind of school work and Hollow fighting was refreshing. He even begin to admire the strange graphical designed world as artistic.

After a while, Uryu's fingers tired from sitting in the unique position. His inventory full and he finally reached the level to equip the last piece of armor Orihime had given him in the beginning. Their characters ran along the lush green country side trail towards a village. It was certainly smaller compared to such a grand city they started out in. But it had its own qualities of beauty as everything else in the game seemed to have.

"What do you think, Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked as she yawned, stretching as she set her computer to the side.

"Not exactly what I expected." He answered truthfully. "But the deviation in routine is… kind of nice." Clicking the sell button to finish ridding his inventory of random items Uryu turned to face his classmate and smiled.

She returned the smile and promptly started yawning again. It was getting late. And there was an exam in the morning. "I should probably head home." A unique chiming sound caught his attention. Orihime looked down. "Oh, a friend from a guild I'm in is online." Another box popped up in the corner under the two bars representing his and Orihime's characters' life and she started typing. Uryu squinted to read the name.

_/Mechahime: Hey! Sorry to run, but I'm about to log off./_

_/Shingetsu: Ah, I was going to see if you were up to a raid tonight. Oh well./_

_/Mechahime: You know I would! But I've got a test in the morning. And I think my friend is tired as well./ _"Say something, Ishida-kun." Orihime urged when all he did was sit there staring at their conversation.

"Oh," looking down at the keys he typed. _/Atotori: Hello, nice to meet you./_ He waited patiently for an answer.

_/Shingetsu: Er, hi./_

_/Mechahime: This is her first online game./_

Uryu turned and started to say something. "Role playing, remember? You did choose a girl character." Orihime gave him a look to at which he frowned. _Oh yeah, right…_ Perhaps he didn't think it completely through.

_/Shingetsu: Oh, gotcha! _

_/Shingetsu: In that case it's nice to meet ya too. Cute name. Fumika fan?/_

_/Atotori: Uhh…/ _Orihime started giggling. _/I guess? I'm not particular about her music./_

The chat fell silent for a moment. Longer than the other responses had come. Uryu blinked at the screen. _Did I say something wrong? _Finally a new message appeared. _/Shingetsu: Oh I thought… Because your name, ya know./_

_/Atotori: You're thinking Aoi Tori instead. I didn't misspell it… Atotori because I'm an heir./ _The keys clicked loudly as he typed quickly. His response was followed by another lengthy pause.

_/Shingetsu: Hoi, don't get too wound up there little bird. It looked a little mushed together./_

Uryu glared at his screen. "Did he just-"

_/Mechahime: It is late./_ Orihime interrupted before he could start typing again. He could almost hear her awkward laugh. _/And sometimes the screen looks fuzzy when you get tired./_/

_/Shingetsu: Yeah…/_

_/Mechahime: We've both got exams in the morning, but I promise I'll help out on the next weekly raid, k?/_

_/Shingetsu: Sure thin, Hime-chan. I'll see ya later./_

The two exchanged pleasantries and Orihime showed him how to log off the game. Uryu's brow was tight the entire time and he chewed the inside of his lip in thought. The log in screen sported an animated backdrop of luscious green mountains and rustic castles. "He's a tad rude, don't you think?"

"Who? Shingetsu-kun?" She asked as she picked up her computer of her lap to close it before stuffing it into her school bag. "He's not normally like that. Really. Give him a chance, he can be a sweetheart."

Fiddling with his mouse pad, he grumbled. "Great, a knight in shining armor."

Orihime shook her head and smiled. Standing up, she slung her bag over her shoulder. "He might be a swordsman, but his armor certainly isn't that green."

Uryu deadpanned, sighing for a moment before getting up to face his friend. "That's not what I meant."

"I know." She winked at him.

They walked downstairs in silence. At the door he stopped. "I had fun, Inoue-san."

"So that means you haven't given up?" Taken aback by her strangely hopeful tone Uryu opened his mouth to reassure her. But she busted into giggles before he could say anything. _She really has changed since Heuco Mundo. _It was a sad revelation. He half smiled in a sad humor. "Same time tomorrow, Ishida-kun?"

He nodded and she was off, out the now open front door, waving at him from down the manor driveway. Shutting out the chilling air Uryu returned to his room. The log in screen still swishing around in vibrant blue, green and red that graced the scenery. A bit primary yet the imagery powerfully beautiful in its own right.

He stared at the screen for a long moment, trying to piece together why such an insignificant encounter had he off to the gallows in defense. It was almost natural yet felt like such things were many years behind him, almost- _nostalgic. _Uryu shook his head. There was only one person who had ever made him react that way before. And he- Well, things were different now. _We have all changed._

Shutting down his computer Uryu prepped for bed. And in the darkness, even without his glasses, the lone slim block of black on his desk glared back. _Arisawa-san will be back in a week._ He told himself. _Then things will go back to normal._ That is, he sure hoped so.


	2. Moony Knows Best

A/N: So I came down with a very bad head cold for a few days and didn't write anything... But I'm all better now and back to what I enjoy most! I decided to add a usage terminology glossary for all you non-gamers (also added to ch 1). Also, in the chat parts, I am trying to make it look more like it does in game. So bad grammar in those are intentional.

* * *

Gaming Terms:

Hitbox: The area in which a tragetable NPC/enemy or character can be effected by an attack.

Loot: Currency or items that are dropped by an enemy when it's defeated.

DPS: Damage per second

Crit(s): refers to landing a critical hit either with melee or spells. Effective damage can be increased with extra talents/skills/buffs/items.

Raid: A more substantial engagement involving a large organized group of players typically set in a dungeon and involving difficult bosses.

AFK: Away from keyboard

Elite (monster): A stronger than normal enemy. Sometimes referred to as a mini-boss.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

2Moony Knows Best

The cool early morning air felt crisp on Uryu's lungs as he jogged through the park. Pink and pale orange started to push back the dusky night sky, unveiling the withering world. The trees were not yet barren but the dyeing leaves had already started to blanket the last green grass of the year. It was always a sad time of year despite the beautiful displays of warm colors the earth showed off.

The change in weather always flipped a switch for Uryu. His music playlist turning from his usual hard rock and alternative to the spunkier high paced beats and sometimes peppy dance. These artists certainly not his favorite by a long shot. It did, however, keep his mind elsewhere while out on his daily run. Often times even listening to the thrilling songs while going to and from school. Perhaps it was the mutual uplifting tunes that made him listen to otherwise benched genres during such potentially distracting times. Whatever the reason, Uryu still shoved the tiny speakers into his ears and went for a run in the park. The music loud enough that any outside noise was drowned out by the artificial notes. _Don't think,_ he glanced away from the autumn painted landscape. _Just keep going._

Half way through his run, he felt the phone in his left pocket vibrate. _Honestly, I don't know why Urahara bothered to have the hollow sensor go off when I'm awake. _Without missing so much as a beat he sidestepped over a curb and let the reitsu beneath his feet burn with Hirenkyaku, lifting him up just enough to land on the brick wall near the entrance of the park trail. His bow sparkling into existence and out as he quickly let an arrow fly. Two more steps and he was back on the concrete walk in sync with the base line at which the current popular American female artist sang. Her voice shrilling in tune with the dying hollow cry in the distance.

It was a quiet morning with only one. The lap around the corner coffee shop just as uneventful while the owner flipped the open sign over and waved a quick greeting before moving away from the door. As the brass gates of the Ishida manor came into view Uryu slowed his pace and shoved his hands into his white zip-up hoodie to click the player's sound down. While his daily runs always proved physically stimulating there had been more exciting days then today. Like when small packs showed and he'd dance along with the energetic music pouring into his ears, firing gracefully just as a Quincy archer should always do.

His breathing returned to normal speeds and he couldn't help but smile at the thought that his thin little online character acted the same way, posing and gliding around while attacking the most vigilant of monsters. Maybe the next set of armor he'd get would flow more. _Perhaps there's even capes. _With the color selections he wondered if there were too many mixed-matched clashing shades and how to avoid them. And for a brief moment, as he readied for school, the normal feelings of distress that came with this time of year was completely forgotten. Now replaced with mild curiosity. Maybe giving this game a chance was worth putting up with one potential annoyance. Now he just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

Atotori made a tiny hop backwards and lifted the carved rosewood bow. The arrow started to glow from the precision spell before streaking in a bright light through the air. When it hit the forest goblin flames ignited briefly and little red negative numbers erupted over its head. A second goblin snorted loudly and leapt forward with a metal axe. Uryu glanced away from his spell bar to concentrate on making Atotori jump back again. This time he didn't moved his character fast enough and the axe connected with her hitbox causing his character to cry out in distress as she staggered from the attack.

Keys clicked as Uryu maneuvered Atotori out of harm's way between the tiny tree filled enclave. She responded, sidestepping and jumping about to gain distance to fire another set of magically enhanced shots. Uryu pursed his lips together as he coordinated between pressing the movement keys to swiveling the camera around with the click of his tiny mouse. It proved to be a bit more of a task then he originally thought and the two higher leveled monsters rushed his character cut away at Atotori's health. Another look at his spell bar showed at least another fifteen seconds before he could use the barrage skill. _Great, I don't think I'll last that long._

A colorful shimmer rained over Atotori's bouncing form and glowed green, signifying a healing spell. Uryu frowned slightly. It was agreed that he would try and take on the monsters with as little help from Orihime's Mechahime. That way the majority of the experience, points and practice, would go to him and Atotori.

It was only the third time he had logged on and he thought they were making progress. One of the tiny boxes in a row on the top of his screen that indicated the barrage skill finally lit up. Uryu reached over and clicked the corresponding number multiple times. "C'mon," he mumbled under his breath. He glanced at the blue bar under his health and watched his mana refill. _Only a little more._ Suddenly Atotori stopped and spun in place to face the goblins. Lifting up her bow she jumped up into the air, levitating briefly before a rain of arrows scattered over the area surrounding the monsters. They jerked in place for a few moments before falling to the ground completely depleted of health. Uryu sighed in relief and clicked on the sparkling spots over the bodies to receive his loot.

/Mechahime: Not bad./

The game chimed over the soft beats coming out of his computer speakers as Orihime sent a message over their party chat. They had decided not to meet up today as winter break was about to go into full swing. Despite how much stronger they had all gotten, Uryu didn't like the idea of her walking home with so much traffic bustling about. He would've offered to walk with her but he knew she'd politely decline. Hence the absence of their chatter replaced with light music from his playlist as an undertone to the game.

/Mechahime: Your DPS is getting up there. I think another few levels and you'll be able to go at them by yourself./

/Atotori: Thanks./ He sent back.

/Atotori: Is there anything I can equip to raise it?/

Mechahime pranced into his view to stand over the fading goblin bodies signifying their reset to later respawn elsewhere in the game. Her faded yellow and pale green dress flowed in the breeze that ruffled the leaves in the trees surrounding them. Uryu found it fascinating that a fake world could act so real. Even the time of day and weather seemed to change in the fields around them.

/Mechahime: Well yes, I believe the next quest item does so. But I'd suggest for your character type and how you've been playing to concentrate on your crit rating./

He quickly opened up his character's skill page and glanced through his current stats. _It's only been three days and I'm getting the hang of this!_ He thought proudly as he read down the skill path he was currently pursuing. Orihime's advice sounded good as he thought about which spells he was looking forward to using. Uryu nodded to himself.

/Atotori: I see what you're saying. In a sense, higher crits will ultimately result in an overall damage score./

A few minutes passed as Uryu checked on other random windows, rearranged the items in his bag and even switched a few skills and spells around on his main screen. He was genuinely amazed at general fun factor the online game seemed to have and the easy in which he was picking up. _It is not unlike strategizing on a hollow hunt. Or any of the other excursions._ Orihime had been right, he was actually enjoying himself.

/Mechahime: Hey,/ As if on cue she chimed in.

/Mechahime: My guild is on and needs another healer to run this raid. Is that okay?/

Uryu glanced over at the minimap that contained a digital clock. It blinked, changing over the numbers to 8:47pm. His stomach growled, reminding him how long it had been since lunch. Even at that it had been rushed as a dozen hollows decided to encroach into the area and had to be disposed of before returning to class.

/Atotori: Sure, I've got a few things I'd like to do./

/Mechahime: Thanks!/ Her character bowed gratefully before scampering off.

/Mechahime: You should really join. Everyone's friendly and I'm sure someone would go questing with you./

Uryu stretched as he read her message before leaning in and typing a reply. /Atotori: It's just until the end of next week./ He told her and himself. /It'd be kind of pointless don't you think?/

/Mechahime: Yeah…

/Mechahime: It might take a little bit, you'll be on later still right?/

/Atotori: Sure,/

With that Orihime's character disappeared from the chat and his party. He stretched again, this time he stood up and pulled his arm to the side while tilting his head. _How can all this sitting make you so tired?_ Well, in the least bit he was sore. Stepping away from his tiny desk Uryu hopped a little to get the blood flowing in his legs again as he headed out and downstairs. _Might as well get dinner while I wait._ Then it will be back to slaying monsters and heroic adventures.

* * *

Upon return to the quiet manor, Uryu toed off his shoes at the door and kicked them to the side. The lock clicked close again as he hung his thick coat on the nearby hat rack. He didn't bother announcing his return. Somehow the words felt empty with or without someone to receive them.

"You're out late." He regarded Ryuken out of the corner of his eye as he entered the kitchen. The silver haired man still laced up in his pressed suit sitting cross-legged in a stool at the breakfast bar reading the paper as if it was nine in the morning. "There's yogurt in the fridge if you're looking for a study snack." Ryuken stated as he turned the page without looking at Uryu.

Half rolling his eyes Uryu put down a brown paper bag from the little coffee shop down the street that stayed open in the afternoon and early evenings as a bistro on the counter. The owner knew the Ishidas well, his father and two fathers before had run the place, and sometimes gave Uryu extra scones and cakes to take home. Tonight had been one of those times. The tiny sweet biscuits a little cool but still tasty.

Ignoring Ryuken's brand attempt at fathering Uryu pulled one out of the bag before returning upstairs, clicking the dial on the temperature up some as he went by. Frost had started to set on the outside of Uryu's bedroom window overlooking the manor garden and he was glad to be back inside the confines of the warm house. Small blueberry scone in mouth, Uryu maneuvered his chair around and got comfortable again. He looked at his computer the screen scrolling the vastly, magical landscape of the online world sporting the see-through login box. _Huh, I don't remember logging out._ With a shrug Uryu typed in his information and loaded in once selecting his character.

The vibrantly green forest came back into view, lush trees and greenery fluttering about. Atotori's figure poised directing in the middle of the screen just where she belonged. Along with what looked like an overgrown mossy lizard that had sprouted fins behind its head like spinney ears and an extra pair of legs along with another tail. It even spotted oversized scales under the patches of moss and hairy vines. Totally not where it belonged.

"Oh shit!" Uryu dropped part of his half eaten sweet biscuit in his lap as he scrambled for the controls. The monster roared and the little half arrow above its head turned red. His heart leapt up into his throat as he jabbed the movement keys. "Move faster!" He yelled at his character to no avail.

Outrunning a normal enemy, sure; but a giant mutant lizard the size of a house… Faded yellow claws sliced out at Atotori. The first set missed while the second connected with the hitbox, slamming her into the ground a few feet away. "Get up, get up!" He cried out, pressing the forward key over and over. Only one hit and three quarters of his life was already gone. He wouldn't be able to survive another direct attack. With each moment the elite creature trudged closer. It stopped just as Atotori got to her feet and raised its claws again.

And at that exact moment, it staggered. An attack had hit it square in the side and it fumbled with a grunt before shaking and roaring again, its aggravation attracted elsewhere. Uryu blinked at the flurry of attacks and blurred character running about. He was all decked out in matte silver with a red cape and a stock of bright blonde sticking out of the helm. Or so he thought. Within a full minute, the beast was crying out in a breath of pain and collapsing on the ground. Then all was quiet, his hand still hovering over the keys. Uryu glance over his screen suspiciously, noticing that he was no longer alone. Then he remembered a little box had popped up but in all the excitement he clicked it away without really seeing it. The chat chimed to life and Uryu's eyes darted to the bottom of the screen.

/Shingetsu: Hey there you alright?

/Shingetsu: Oh hey

/ Shingetsu: It's you/

A moment passed. Then another. It wasn't like the words felt anything less than harmless. Yet all he could do was sit there and blink at the screen.

/Shingetsu: What were ya doing taking on an Elite by yourself at your level?/

Everything seemed to tick by in this strange limbo as his hands began to move. /Atotori: I wasn't.

/Atotori: It was just there when I logged in./

/Shingetsu: Oh

/Shingetsu: I guess Hime-chan didn't tell you to make sure when you log or AFK to make sure to be in a safe area./

Instead of answering, Uryu spun Atotori about and stared off in the direction of the path he remember taking that lead them to the little forest. He wasn't sure why it felt a little childish turning his tail and running off. Heat even started to rise to his cheeks and he ignored it as he reached down with his free hand to pick up the fallen scone from earlier to finish it off. He frowned to himself while brushing away the crumbs on his pants. _Great, I've got to vacuum now._

/Shingetsu: Hey wait/

The chat chimed again just as he was reaching over to leave the hastily formed party. Uryu passed, unsure why he was doing so. He waited wondering how many times the guy was typing and deleting his words before continuing.

/Shingetsu: I uh I wanted to say I'm sorry about the other day

/Shingetsu: It's just that day is a bad day for me. I know it's not a good excuse but I am sorry./

Uryu read the chat slowly. The armor clad swordsman ran up into his view and stopped. It was weird, if this had been a conversation in the real world it would be really awkward. Standing there waiting for a reply. _Just like fighting with-_

/Shingetsu: Um… I guess not?/

He sighed, reaching over to type back. /Atotori: I get it.

/Atotori: Fall isn't really a good time for me either./

/Shingetsu: Yeah/

Another chime echoed from the game. '_Mechahime would like to join party' _popped up in a box on the screen. He sighed, glad to be rescued from any more time alone with the stranger. Uryu clicked the accept button and her character's mini status bar popped up under Shingetsu's.

/Mechahime: Oh! Hey you two!/ He could practically hear her cheerful voice.

/Shingetsu: Hey Hime-chan/

/Mechahime: I'm surprised, running quests together?/

Uryu felt his eyebrow twitch slightly. /Atotori: Um, no…/

/Mechahime: Oh

/Mechahime: Sorry

/Mechahime: I just thought… well, it just threw me off guard. I didn't expect you two to pair up since Atotori won't join the guild./

/Shingetsu: Heh, maybe she should.

/Shingetsu: I found her logging into a field where a rare elite random spans./

This time he narrowed his gaze at the screen. He couldn't see Orihime's character but he knew she, and Mechahime, were giggling somewhere; even if it was out of habit. _You've got to be kidding me! Talk about mood swings!_ Uryu huffed and quickly typed back his response. /Atotori: Tch, not like it would've mattered. There's a spawn point not too far from here./

/Shingetsu: Still, you should be careful Tori-ko/

He stared openly. _Did he just…? _Oh he was so not a little bird!

/Mechahime: Omg/

/Atotori: Heh, whatever, Moony./ Uryu sniffled to himself and half grinned at his own witty remark.

/Mechahime: Wow/

/Shingetsu: Wtf is Moony for?/

/Atotori: Well werewolf just isn't as fitting./ His character even shrugged on command.

/Shingetsu: I

/Shingetsu: What?!/

/Mechahime: That's just/

Sighing heavily, he regrettably had to ask. /Atotori: What is it, Hime-chan?/

/Mechahime: It's just… so…

/Mechahime: Cleaver./

Uryu couldn't help but smirk. Of course he was! After all, he wasn't on top of his class for-

/Atotori: Thank you./

/Shingetsu: Thanks/

The grin faded quickly. He vaguely wondered if he could make his character glare. /Mechahime: hehehe, and cute./ He balked, blinking at the screen with surprise. _How in the world is either of it cute?_ If Orihime was there he would've started bombarded her with a whole string of 'how dare you's. That being said, Uryu certainly didn't want _Shingetsu_ to hear, or rather see, any of what he had to say.

/Shingetsu: Err…/

/Atotori: Ok, then. I think I'll get offline now./

/Mechahime: Um, ok?/

/Shingetsu: Huh,/

/Atotori: Night, Hime-chan./ He politely added.

/Shingetsu: Be safe out there Tori-ko./

Uryu glared. At least on the main road nothing too prevalent would come after him when he logged in. So he ignored the comment and proceeded to quickly log off and shut down his computer. Huffing dramatically as he closed the top of the screen down. Tomorrow he'd have to apologize to Orihime on his sudden departure. Not to mention give her a piece of his mind. _Uhg.._ He couldn't believe he was letting a moody stranger get to him. One that seemed to keep popping up. Still, just in those few moments before sleep overtook him that night he knew exactly what he would be doing tomorrow: getting on that stupid game.

* * *

Note: Tori-ko is nickname created by 'Shingetsu' that means 'little bird'. In Japanese Tori means bird and Ko means little. Tori-ko just sounds cuter.


	3. The Guild Paradox

A/N: Hmm, what I set out to write for this chapter had a mind of its own. Oh well, I kinda like though.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gaming Terms:

Mount: A type of creator or object that a player can ride to increase his or her transportation speed through the game.

Agro: As a verb, it refers to a hostile NPC/creature that has noticed a player and is actively trying to attack that player. As a noun, it refers to the amount of "hostility" the player has generated on the enemy.

Run: The act of completely a dungeon, quest, boss, or area; sometimes referred to in a timely manner.

Power leveling: When a higher level player tries to help a lower level player level faster.

Kiting: To lure an enemy or player around while attacking or allowing allies to attack.

Feirmout, Wailing Heights, Eldronglave: All made up names in purpose for this fic.

* * *

3The Guild Paradox

Ichigo blankly eyed the screen before him. Chin in hand he leaned his head a little more to the side as he blinked at the blur of colors. People passed by in tiny flashes of vibrant light. Reds and greens in full force surrounded by flurries of white and pale blue. Parcels wrapped in patterned paper decorated the town in splashes of holiday cheer. Gigantic icy snowflakes stuck into the ground covered in fluffy frozen power. Snowmen in top hats mimed different expressions and randomly dotted the streets.

He wasn't in the middle of city so the crowd was only minimal as players ran to and from festival quests. Yet he somehow felt engulfed by jingling music and chiming voices. They buzzed about even with the volume on low as all he could do was stare with a certain unfocus at the screen. Fiddling the laptop keys with light taps just waiting for… well, that was the problem. He wasn't sure what he was actually waiting for.

_Dammit!_ Ichigo nearly slipped his head from his hand to smack his face into his desk. He really should be running the quests too. He was already halfway to receiving the winter festival's top title. But for the life of him he had spent the past two days sighing like a lovesick teenage girl every time he logged in. Letting out a groan Ichigo straighten up. Twisting around in his chair he unkinked his back and reached over to take a sip of water from the glass sitting on his desk.

The game gave a unique clunky chime signaling that a player on his friends list had logged in. His eyes darted over as he clicked the button to bring up the list. Glancing over the lit up names quickly and fighting a frown and smile at the same time. It wasn't like he was interested in _her_. _Hime-chan _can certainly play with whomever she pleased for all he cared. And he certainly wasn't curious about her dubiously aloof RL friend _Tori-ko_. Ichigo shook his head. He didn't even know why he bothered to come up with the nickname. _No, plenty of people give others nicknames online. It's practically normal._ With a click he brought up his friends list again just to confirm. He sighed, knowing that if Hime-chan was online so was _she_.

As if on cue, a group of players ran by. One of which had a little gold emblem next to their name signifying a fellow guild member. Ichigo didn't need to see the dark blue letters to know who it was. Only a handful of members sported that certain yellow green armor combination. The fluttering came to a brief stop before him. _Mechahime waves at Shingetsu _popped up in the chat and his chest momentarily tightened as another player stopped with her. He waited a few seconds before sighing and making his character politely bow back. Then the two were off, gliding off in the animated snow flurries. This time he let his face connect with the desk. Glancing up he watched the two characters bounce out of view. _Curse it to hell._ There was no way he was curious at all.

* * *

/Keijuan: Moony-kun

/Keijuan: Hey yo/

Ichigo sighed. _I can't believe Hime-chan told everyone…_

/Keijuan: Moony?/

With a groan he answered back. /Shingetsu: What is it Keijuan?/

/Keijuan: Are you busy?/

/Shingetsu: No, I'm not just two seconds from taking down Feirmout./ _I'm not doing anything important at all and have all the time in the world._ It was beside the fact that he was over exaggerating. The snowy capped mountains blew harshly and his character shivered while he stood still typing. _Maybe going outside and freezing my ass off _is_ a much better idea._

/Keijuan: Shit man it was just a question

/Keijuan: So… did you get the mount?/

With a slight eye twitch Ichigo glared at the screen. /Shingetsu: …/ How was he supposed to keep his mind preoccupied and questing if idiots like Keijuan kept filling the guild chat with nonsense?

/Keijuan: So yes?/

_No, I died because of your moron ass._ Ichigo chose to leave him unanswered and continued killing the local frost giant enemies.

/delRosa: I don't think you got what he was saying./

/Keijuan: What do you mean? He was attempting a Feirmout run and I just so happened to catch him in the middle of it./

/delRosa: No…/

/Keijuan: Er wha? I'm confused…/

/Aikoi: What's new/

/Keijuan: Hey!/

As Ichigo maneuvered Shingetsu to bring the giant closer to the road to keep his agro bubble away from attracting another, he smiled. Then there were some of the other guild members. While he tolerated most of them, sometimes he could be entertaining.

/delRosa: lol

/delRosa: Well you were just calling him Moony like a dozen times./

/Keijuan: What's that got to do with anything?/

/Aikoi: You are dense aren't you…/

Shingetsu slashed out at the furry, two legged beasts, grunting as Ichgio made him leap forward and attack vigorously. With rapid, precise movements he had his character slaying the snow crusted giants in no time. Quickly he picked up the monster's loot before catching the attention of another and repeating the actions. Vaguely he paid attention to the chat while his spree continued. A low clunky clink chimed over the slow wooshing wind and light orchestral sounds of the ingame music.

/Aikoi: Hime-chan!/

Ichigo tensed at the name and nearly missed the timed attack. The frost giant groaned before topping over face first into the snowy ground. He stopped, frozen in place in front of the vanquished foe.

/Keijuan: Hey we were just talkin about you/

/Aikoi: Um, no we weren't…/

/Mechahime: Heh, okay?/

/Keijuan: So when do we get to meet darling Tori-ko?/

The tiny hairs at the back of his neck prickled. He wanted nothing more than to be able to reach inside the game and punch Keijuan in the mouth to stop him from talking. _Dear God please shut up._ But the divine delivery system had to be out of commission as of late. Bitting his lip he contemplated on logging out or at the very least setting his status as offline. _But Hime-chan is on my friends list too… she'll still see I'm on… shit._

/Aikoi: You just want to flirt with her that's all

/Aikoi: In fact you try and flirt with all the girl players./

/Keijuan: Um, not you

/Keijuan: Besides you want to too…/

/Atotori: I kindly request that you all refrain from talking as if I'm not here…/

Ichigo's eyes widened as he nearly fell out of his chair. _Oh shit-_ /Shingetsu: Wait, when did you join? I thought you didn't want to./ He blinked at the screen out of disbelief. Without thinking his fingers had flown and the damage had been dealt. His heart thumped harder with anticipation. Now more than ever he want to vanish just like the digitally defeated monsters.

/Atotori: Last night… But don't flip your lid. After this week I won't be playing anymore./

/Keijuan: Awe, how come?! You've at least gotta meet our guild leader Katudo!/

/Aikoi: Great excuse there lady-killer/

/Mechahime: Hehehe/

/Keijuan: Yeah like you've got a better one/

/Aikoi: Sure

/Aikoi: Say Tori-ko, you into girls?/

Well at least there was someone a bit less tactless than he. Even though Ichigo wanted to slam his face into the desk at the bluntness of the over rambunctious online acquaintances. They certainly weren't people he knew in real life. Except Katudo. After all, Tatsuki was the one who introduced him to the game. Still, even he felt a bit on edge as he waited for Atotori's answer. As if it was a thin line waiting to be cast forth into the sea.

/Atotori: What kind of question is that?!/

/Aikoi: A simple one?/

/Mechahime: You might as well answer. Koi-chan won't give up until you do./

/Aikoi: Awe Hime-chan dear!/

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Although the curiosity was eating at him too. /Atotori: Um… well, I'm certainly not a lesbian./ The guild chat fell silent to her answer. _Er, and that means what exactly?_ Then the moment passed. Why was he so interested anyways? It was Atotori who gave him that inferno nickname in the first place!

/Aikoi: That was vague…

/Aikoi: Alright Kei-kun, it's your turn to take a shot/

/Keijuan: Nope that's alright/

/Mechahime: Wow, that's a first./

/Aikoi: Why not?/

/Keijuan: Idk, just a feeling/

/Atotori: Why is it even important?/

/Mechahime: It's not

/Mechahime: What is is who wants to help us with Wailing Heights? We could totally three man it since it's only a beginner dungeon./

/Aikoi: I'm out. Mom's calling for dinner/

/Keijuan: Moony's totally available./

He had only been half paying attention to the chat as they rambled on. The subject of his guildmates sexuality was on the bottom of his list after all. That is as long as they kept him out of their awkward flirting. But being volunteered for something he would otherwise turn down had him spinning circles. /Shingetsu: Wait what?!/ Glancing at the list of online members Ichigo frowned. Of course Aikoi took that exact moment to log off or go invisible. And although delRosa had come to his rescue earlier, the voice of reason had a habit of performing magician acts far too often to be a coincidence.

/Keijuan: Yeah, I'm here in front of Feirmout and nobody has laid claim to him yet so I'm gonna chance it. Might not get to again./

/Mechahime: Ohh! Let us know if the mount drops!/

/Keijuan: Sure thing Hime-chan/

Ichigo glared, hoping to burn holes into his laptop. That is would melt so he would have an excuse to not play. _Anyone but her._ A private message dinged on his screen. /Keijuan: Good luck Moony! I know you've totally got the hots for Tori-ko ;) / He let out a primal growl. _Oh my God I hate you so much you scheming bastard._ Gripping his mouse he started to click on Keijuan's name to send back a message.

/Mechahime: Uh so, you'll meet us in Eldronglave?/

The chime signaled a party invite and a window popped up in the upper part of his screen. Looking around Ichigo listened to the mixture of the whining wind, drowsy music, and the slow to the rushing blood in his ears. Shingetsu shivered in the cold climate, the flurries turned heavy and the monsters replaced with uglier and thicker beasts. With a sigh he loosened his grip and glided the mouse over and clicked. /Shingetsu: Sure/ _I guess sometimes freezing your ass off isn't always fun._

* * *

/Shingetsu: Ok, this next part is tricky. You've got to watch them. When their backs are turned run.

/Shingetsu: In other words

/Shingestu: Stay right next to me/

Wailing Heights was relatively easy with a full party. Two or three melee, one healer and the rest spell casters. They could slash through fluffy cake that is was sweet. But as it stood, a higher level swordman and healer with an under level archer… things could get sticky very quickly. Ichigo had his fair share of power leveling when Tatsuki got tired of him lagging behind. _How the hell she juggled school, the dojo and stay on top with a newly released game is beyond me. _Even when he had been a part time Substitute Shinigami he wasn't sure how he pulled it off either.

/Atotori: And why aren't we fighting them?/

/Shingetsu: Because someone forgot to stock up on potions/ He sighed in game as well.

/Mechahime: Sorry!/

Without waiting so much to hear another response Ichigo tapped the movement keys to catch his party members' attention. They followed the few steps and stopped with him. Watching the guards dressed in regal red walking back and forth he memorized their set patterns before dashing forward. The hallway curved around and more enemies dotted the magnificent way.

The attention to details on the plush carpet to the molding on the golden frames casing oiled paintings of men and women alike was meticulous. Ichigo was quite sure that even the buttons on the guards' coast were as finely tuned as those on Shingetsu's own armor. And for the most part they were able to avoid such run in to see those last details. Then the last three guards before the boss door turned unexpectantly and he started to panic. The most they could take on at this point as two as even the fodder before a boss had extra stats. So instead of engaging the enemy he ran straight for the door knowing that on the other side they were safe as long as they didn't move.

The screen changed quickly, a downloading bar and set sequence of artwork took place of the area before changing into a ballroom. Their characters faded in slowly and Ichigo typed quickly. /Shingetsu: Don't move

/Shingetsu: She won't attack us just yet./ He waited just to be sure they had all loaded in and weren't moving before letting out a breath.

/Shingetsu: Hime-chan you know the drill. Stay back and keep us healed up. Tori don't waste time on potions unless you're running low on health then get out of agro range before using one. If you see her start to glow purple run and don't stop until it's gone. Then empty as many spells as possible./

/Atotori: Okay./

/Shingetsu: Ready?/

They both answered back in agreement and Ichigo was pressing Shingetsu forward. The dank round ballroom lit up. A crystal chandelier swung from the high ceiling. It caught the glow from the blazing candles and twinkled rainbows along the walls. And the wine velveteen Witch stood up and screeched. Her red hair wild and skin pale as snow.

He ran straight at the boss, catching the first blush as his long sword connected with her hitbox. It wasn't a whole lot of damage but then again the point as having a constant of DPS to dwindle down her life. It was going to be a challenge. And Ichigo liked challenges. He had Shingetsu run circles around the Witch while hack and slashing about. Arrows and spells flew at regular intervals that kept him from worrying.

Then came the purple haze as it could only be described. Smoke enveloped the Witch's lower half and she grew three times in size. Eyes glowed red and the enraged cry aged the creatures face by just as many years. The robes lost their pristine smoothness and turned tattered. Ichigo abandoned all attacks and turned tail just as he had told the others as the haze sprouted round clouds of the same concoction and randomly spat across the area.

A new bar in the color of purple popped up under the enemy's health and mana. At a slow and constant rate it drained. Ichigo divided his attention to where he lead Shingetsu to the bar signifying the rage state. Just as it closed in on the edge he turned his character on a dime, ready to launch a set of advanced and spell driven attacks. Only to land face first in a ball of purple fuzz.

"Oh shit!" Ichigo jumped, his screen fazed red on the edges. He tried to turn tail and run but Shingetsu staggered, limping out of action. "Shit, shit, shit!"

The Witch reached back to attack when a volley of arrows rained down. Her attention averted quickly at the new target. Ichigo blinked for a moment and curse. _Dammit, she'll be crushed!_ But the little light archer bounced, almost floating like the little bird he called her, kiting the witch away in a fancy dance. A series of glittering greens, yellows and whites floated over Shingetsu's sickened form before picking up from his hunched over pose. There was no time to thank Mechahime as the Witch closed in on Atotori.

He made it just in time and gained primary agro back without much effort. The ugly creature lashing out with curled yellowed nails and crooked hands, casting spells and demise. Yet the adrenalin pumped through as he went into an all out attack mode to spam at the last bit of health the Witch clung to. Somehow he could feel the same urgency from his party members. Even Mechahime launched into the offense with cruses and holy magic. And when the Witch fell she screamed her final oath against her defeaters and erupted in smoky flames of purple and black, only a pile of robes left glittering with loot was left behind.

/Mechahime: Woohoo!/

/Atotori: Heh, we did it./

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. /Shingetsu: Yeah/ He fidgeted as they each picked up their spoils of battle before the end timer sent them back to the dungeon's entrance. Nervously he tapped his keys not exactly typing but enough to make them click.

/Mechahime: You did great Tori-chan!/ The yellow and green dressed healer jumped in a victory pose after the loading screen took them back to the gates and the group started towards the way they had come.

/Atotori: Thanks Hime-chan./

_Say something you idiot!_ He started to type.

/Atotori: Oh, uh… I got to take this call from my dad. Can you guys wait for me?/

/Mechahime: Oh sure! We'll be here, right Shingetsu?/

Ichigo frowned, slowly he pressed down the back key and typed one simple word. /Shingetsu: Yeah/

The chat fell silent and Atotori swayed back and forth in spot obviously to her owner's departure. Ichigo couldn't help but have a slight sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as they waited. The path along the woods dusking as the game world turned to night.

/Mechahime: Er, Shingetsu?/

/Shingetsu: What's up Hime?/

/Mechahime: Um, I hate to ask but can you wait with Tori-chan? I've actually got to run…/

/Shingetsu: Oh

/Shingetsu: Sure/ He swallowed slowly. The whole dungeon hadn't gone bad with either of them. _And she did kinda save my ass._ The least he could do was make sure nothing happened to her character while she was away.

/Mechahime: I'm sure it won't be too long before she gets back./

/Shingetsu: It's cool. I'll see ya later./

/Mechahime: Thanks/

Mecahime's status bars disappeared from the group and she took off in the direction of the nearest town for safety. And just like that, he was left alone to watch over the empty, swaying archer; waiting anxiously for her return. _Then I can log off myself._ But first he would properly thank Atotori. Whether she wanted to hear it or not.


	4. It's Dangerous to Go Alone

A/N: Waaah! So this turned out waaay longer than expected. I'm sure no one would mind though. lol. No new terms in this chapter.

Quite obviously here are the names so far

Main:

Ishida: Atotori- means heir in Japanese

Orihime: Mechahime- the name of her future robot self

Ichigo: Shingetsu- means new moon in Japanese

Tatsuki: Katudo- Ka means fire in Japanese and Tudo is a form of mixed martial arts

Sub-guild members (Not really important but in case anyone is curious):

Chad: delRosa- de la Rosa is the name of the cockatoo he saves

Keigo: keijuan- Don Juan is a famous self proclaimed lady killer so he meshed both their names together

Chizuru: Aikoi- Ai and Koi both mean love in Japanese (love love)

* * *

4It's Dangerous to Go Alone

An arrow erupted and glittering white dusted the sky under a sliver of moon peeking between heavy clouds. Uryu stood breathless in the street with the sleek, glowing bow at his side. The Hollow vanquished but the glimmer remained, falling from the eliminated heavens. He blinked as a flake hit his glasses and splashed away. Another graced his cheek and Uryu lifted his free hand to brush at it. _Snow;_ the falling dust wasn't ash from a Hollow. It dropped in slow motion, suspending briefly in the air before melting on the warmer concrete.

The sudden chill nipping him back into reality and he spun on his heels and ran the way he had come. Just as his luck seemed to be these days a Hollow decided to show up at the end of a decent night. Now He was racing eagerly towards the online world. If he had it timed just right he could make it back three minutes before the game auto logged him out. The combination of hot blood flowing and the slow chill keeping him from analyzing anything other than getting back on time.

Uryu flung the door closed, kicked off the slightly wet shoes and unzipped his favorite white hoodie all in the same motion. He tossed it towards the coat rack without looking. After so many times he knew it would catch, even if a little awkwardly. His feet thudded as he jumped up the stairs two at a time; the carpet felt extra warm through his cool socks. Landing in his chair, Uryu swiveled around and started typing.

/Atotori: Okay, I'm back./

He glanced about at the darkened screen and tilted his head. His character looked alone. Then he saw a shimmer in the night road. It stopped but the silver armor unmistakable. Another look told him all he needed to know.

/Atotori: Oh, it's just you?/ Uryu couldn't help but type a bit sarcastically. Somehow it amazed him that Shingetsu caught up on that.

/Shingetsu: Well ok then…/

In that small moment, he was unsure on what to do. They had never been alone before. Let alone had a conversation in which ended with one of them logging off. Uryu frowned as he rubbed his fingertips over the slightly raised keys of his laptop and stared at the game. That was when he saw it. Or rather them. Sprayed around his yawning character laid remnants of fallen and fading foes. Usually main roads were safe but one could never be too careful of a wondering beast, especially when the area turned to night. He typed slowly to match his realization.

/Atotori: Wait…

/Atotori: Where you… protecting my character?/

The answer wasn't immediate but after a few moments passed Uryu started to fidget. _Maybe it was a bad idea to ask._ His scowl deepened right before the game chimed and his gaze shot towards the chat.

/Shingetsu: Hime-chan had to go. So yeah…/

The pause apprehensive in his chest, it created a low thud and he swallowed.

/Shingetsu: I got bored/

Uryu let out his breath and the pressure returned to normal. Without a word he pressed Atotori down the road._ Of course he would-_

/Shingetsu: Wait/

The silver clad swordsman raced to catch up, stopping right next to his character. Uryu blinked at the chat as the other finally continued.

/Shingetsu: Thank you/

/Atotori: For what?/

/Shingetsu: Saving my ass

/Shingetsu: And putting up with me/

/Atotori: Oh.

/Atotori: I wouldn't go that far…/

/Shingetsu: Heh, maybe not but still thanks/

Uryu caught himself smiling. A lopsided one at best but pulled it down quickly all the same, thankful that the guy on the other side couldn't see it. Then a thought occurred to him. _Is Shingetsu even a guy?_ He shook his head. It wasn't like he was actually curious to find out. Not knowing what else to say, Uryu continued down the path towards the safe town. Shingetsu followed in silence.

/Shingetsu: Let me make it up to you/ The chat chimed when they reached the little farm town. NPCs inside their snug homes waiting until morning to tend to the fields and market, only the main ones stood vigil. The music and game noises chirping quietly in a set mood.

/Atotori: Er, why?/

/Shingetsu: Because I have a feeling I've been a jerk/

Uryu snorted. /Atotori: Mildly./ _How does he not know? Weirdo._

/Shingetsu: Will you be on tomorrow?/

He took a moment, thinking about what the not so invitation might entail. /Atotori: Maybe./

/Shingetsu: Well I hope so/

Hitting the escape key, he brought up the manual logout menu and clicked the option. With a methodical motion, Uryu powered down his computer and shut the lid. He stood up and stepped away from his desk. Half way across the room he glanced back. It felt as though the laptop stared back and he bit at his lower lip. _Maybe,_ Uryu told himself. _I said maybe._ Only a fool would hope otherwise.

* * *

The morning came, not quickly nor drawn out. He opened his eyes and it just was. And all Uryu did was lay there staring out at the fuzzy world. His room a bright soft blue from the morning light. It looked as warm as his cocooned comforter felt. The dawn of a new day deceivingly inviting. So he laid, curled up and blinking at the unfocused colors that made up his room, too afraid of the cold feel of his glasses that sat on his nightstand and the tiled floor of his bathroom down the hall. _No, that's not what you're really afraid of._ He snorted at himself and shifted his gaze towards his desk. _This is stupid; just get up._

Slowly Uryu slid from the covers. His glasses were cool but warmed quickly once they were upon his face. Taking one of the many blankets he had piled up the night been, Uryu wrapped himself up and carefully sat in his chair. The computer took it's time in the colder weather to boot up. Keys clicked softly as he entered in his information. It felt like an eternity to watch the screen change. Then again the anxiety building in his stomach wanted to prolong the inevitable.

He found himself alone, the farm town whisking gently as the NPCs went about their business. The artificial sun dipping low signifying the transition into an evening cycle. Uryu let out a breath feeling both relieved and a little disappointed. Shaking his head, there was no way in hell he was disappointed in not seeing _him_ online.

Uryu moved Atotori towards the other end of town were an airship commuted to and from a select few main cities. He rode the blimp towards the castled city high in the mountains. It loomed in a low fog on a little island. The lush green trees guarded the fortresses and the blades of grass and prickly leaves sported drops of dew that fluttered about when Atotori raced across the little bit of field from the airship station. Here he could sell and trade out the items clogging his inventory. Not to mention scope out the next sets of armor and spells. And there were plenty of unclaimed quests he could accomplish in the area. It was odd going at it alone. Orihime had yet to log on and he hadn't texted her to find out when that would be. Yet getting online just seemed like the thing to do.

After a bit of trudging about, Uryu felt awake enough to brave the cold house. Rushing to the restroom and taking the stairs two at a time to grab a drink and the extra raspberry Danish from yesterday evening. It might not have been as fresh but the pastry still flaked and the gooey center stuck to his fingers as he washed it down with a glass of cranberry juice curtsy of Ryuken and his strange health nut expedition. He didn't get it, the man was barely home enough for it to matter.

Clean, full and alert, Uryu snuggled into his desk chair and prepared to launch himself into a good dose of being socially normal as he would call it. With a strange ease he went about accepting the area starter quests. Half way out of the castled city he stopped, realizing his smile. It was the first time he had gotten online by himself. Orihime had always been there in some way. _It's only until the end of the week._ The self reminder made him blink blankly at the screen. It sent a jolt of panic from his fingers to down his spine as he tried to rationalize it. _It's early enough. He won't be on. I'm sure of it. It's only until Arisawa-san returns. It's only until next-_

The game gave a unique clunky chime over the low cheerful game music. Hands posed over the keyboard and mouse, Uryu froze on spot. His eyes darted to the left corner when the first chime was followed by a higher pitched one. He breathed in and out steadily. _This if crazy! I'm not scared of some online game weirdo!_ Shaking his head in determination, Uryu let his focus stray to the chat.

/Shingetsu: Oh, good morning

/Shingetsu: I didn't expect you to be on./

Uryu narrowed his gaze. He could ignore the chat yet… In the very least it wasn't a private message. He had to give him that much credit. /Atotori: Yeah well I've always been a morning person./

/Shingetsu: Oh really?/ He felt himself wince at the way Shingetsu sounded interested in the little bit of information he let slip. /That's good to know, right?/

/Atotori: Uhh, sure?/ Uryu deadpanned.

The chat fell silent and Uryu sighed. He continued on the path into the tall, prickly leaved forest to fulfill the requirements of his quests and started slaying the creatures as he went.

/Shingetsu: Say, you aren't doing quests by yourself are you?/

/Atotori: Does it matter what I'm doing?/

/Shingetsu: No, but you shouldn't do it alone/

The game chimed and a window popped up in the middle of his screen: _Shingetsu would like to join party._ He frowned and moved his mouse over to click the deny button.

/Shingetsu: It'll go faster with help/

Uryu sat there not answering but hovering the mouse over the message box. He could log out now and just be done with it all.

/Shingetsu: Look, I told you I'd make it up to you./

With a long sigh, he pushed the mouse over and pressed the accept button. /Atotori: I guess./ The swordsman's status bars appeared bellow his and a little blue arrow on his minimap pointed in the direction of the new party member.

/Shingetsu: Cool, I'll be right there/

Uryu leaned his head back against his chair. _This game is going to be the death of me._ For if it wasn't curiosity then he didn't know what it was.

/Shingetsu: So… you're a morning person?/

He itched between ignoring the question and answering bluntly. If it had been in person he would have already done the later. Here, things felt a bit more guarded and at the same time Uryu felt like he could be as open about anything and not be taken too seriously. So he paused to think, letting Atotori sway in place and Shingetsu standing next to his character waiting.

/Atotori: Why do you want to know?/

A moment passed before the swordsman replied. /Shingetsu: Idk, would you believe me if I said it was just curiosity?/

/Atotori: You know, you ask a lot of questions./

/Shingetsu: And you dodge them/

/Atotori: It's just who I am. I'm not good at small talk./

/Shingetsu: I don't really believe that./

Uryu stared. How odd the banter felt easy and yet so tensely familiar. He moved Atotori while thinking about how it could mean nothing or everything.

/Shingetsu: If you don't want to answer its fine/

/Atotori: No./ He typed too quickly.

/Atotori: Yes

/Atotori: I mean/ Uryu stumbled with the keys as he did his thoughts.

/Shingetsu: Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable/

He frowned. Despite Shingetsu's overall rambunctious attitude… /Atotori: Its just…

/Atotori: I was under the impression that people rarely speak about their real lives on an RP server./

/Shingetsu: Hmm, well for the most part

/Shingetsu: But mostly those on the more strict serves don't go out of full character. This one is a bit more casual so most people don't mind if you slip up. If you think about it though, you can be whomever you want online without anyone to question you./

Uryu started with surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting that kind of wisdom coming from someone with a personality like Shingetsu's. /Atotori: Huh, well I guess that does make sense./ Uryu pondered as he walked Atotori up to a man standing in the forest with a bobbing, green exclamation point above his head. He handed over the animal pelts for the quest and accepted the reward and another mission to help out the poor hunter.

/Shingetsu: So I guess no questions then?/

/Atotori: Are you really that curious about me?/

/Shingetsu: Would it be awkward if I said yes?/

Uryu thought about it. He chewed absently on his bottom lip. At this rate, he was going to either tear a hole threw it or cut it raw. /Atotori: I don't know if I could deal with playing twenty questions. I'd still like to gain some levels today./ Was it weird that he had a feeling that he was stuck with Shingetsu for the better part of the day's gaming session?

/Shingetsu: Well, how about this

/Shingetsu: Every time we complete a quest for you I get to ask one/

He read the chat carefully. Sighing he typed back. /Atotori: Ok, that sounds reasonable./ He was either crazy or much too curious himself.

/Atotori: But let's set some rules./

/Shingetsu: Sure./

/Atotori: Only one per quest./

/Shingetsu: Okay/

/Atotori: I won't reveal my RL identity./

/Shingetsu: I wouldn't expect you to/

/Atotori: I get one question in return./

/Shingetsu: Of course it should go both ways/

/Atotori: If at any time you ask a question that makes me uncomfortable, I don't have to answer./

A short pause followed and Uryu tapped his foot impatiently. If he was going to do this then he certainly wasn't going to be conned into answering question he'd rather not speak about. _I don't need some pervy old dude asking how I masturbate or what I'm wearing every day._ Besides, he only had to deal with it when they ended up alone until the end of the week. Then he'd be scot free from the online game world.

/Shingetsu: Understandable. But I get to ask something else./

With a sigh of relief Uryu answered. /Atotori: We are in agreement then./

/Shingetsu: Alright then!

/Shingetsu: And since you just turned in a quest I get to ask my first question/

/Atotori: I suppose…/ He hadn't expected that.

/Shingetsu: How come you're a morning person?/

_Really? That?_ He smiled and shook his head. Maybe it wasn't going to be bad after all. Maybe he was just as crazy and curious as he thought.

* * *

It was well past mid-day when Ichigo finally took a break. He had to stretch his legs and silence the perpetual growl coming from his stomach. The frown caught him off guard when he got the courage to get up. Never in a wild moment did he think of finding himself fawning after some random person online. They had even started making progress in not sniping at each other every five minutes. The almost coy sounding '_maybe'_ he got when he asked if she'd be online later made Ichigo take a moment. _Dear God, are we… flirting?_ Not that Ichigo flirted with just anyone. Or at all for that matter.

As he chewed on the sandwich and pickled prunes Yuzu left him in the fridge Ichigo complicated on their conversation. Sure it had been him who suggested the question game. And even though he made sure to steer clear of any sort of question about her personal appearance, and vice versa, Ichigo felt naked and vulnerable in front of the quick wit and stoic tongue of Atotori. It made him tingle with a strange excitement that someone could keep up with his unusually sarcastic personality.

His questions were simple: Why was she a morning person (she'd get up to run before class); what was her favorite pass time (reading and sewing); did she have any pets (no, but always wanted a cat); what did she plan to study at uni (medicine); the list of questions Ichigo wanted to ask started to grow. He itched to chat into depth about each topic but forced himself to leave a bit of mystery about the little archer. It was difficult though as her questions normally posed in similarity to his. Why couldn't they just launch into deep conversation about random topics as if they were talking over weekend brunch and sweets?

Ichigo rolled the thought over in his mind trying to find a way to ask. But as he sat brooding, his family returned all smiles and loud banter and by the time he made his escape back to his room of solitude it was evening. Mechahime and the others were all on and he lost face, his mouth turned dry and he mildly indulge in the regular conversation between the guild members wishing he could get the courage to privately message Atotori. Even so, their little question game would be null and void seeing as he wasn't helping her with quests. He would just have to wait until the next day and hope they would find time alone.

When the morning came, Ichigo found himself wide eyed and unusually alert without the help of his father's attempt at being a human alarm clock. And was delightfully surprised to find Atotori being the one to greet him first as he logged in. Of course he teased at the possibility that she hadn't slept at all and stayed on, despite that she had logged off before he had last night. Her wit was about her even in the early AM and the casual remarks and party invite made him smile triumphantly. Perhaps he wasn't the only one actually flirting.

The next two days followed as such and Ichigo pushed back the overwhelming desire to go beyond their little game. He found that he was enjoying himself already and that if he did push too far, Atotori might respond negatively. If anything Ichigo hoped that eventually she'd loosen up to him and make the first move. At the thought he remembered something important, something that Mechahime and Atotori had talked about a few times. It came crashing, crushing him in a fit of sadness. That evening he spoke very little to her. It wasn't difficult with everyone demanding attention at random intervals. Still, it soured his mood and he found himself mindlessly farming frost giants on the snowy mountain tops yet again. Ichigo became so entrapped with the task that when his chat chimed it made him jump.

/Atotori: You've been unusual quite this evening./

He glanced twice to make sure he was seeing things right. It was late and most of the younger guild members had logged off for the day but the unmistakable blue lettered name told him it was indeed a private message. Ichigo felt his heart rate thud thicker than normal.

/Shingetsu: Sorry, I've got something on my mind/

/Atotori: That's unlike you, what's going on?/

/Shingetsu: Oh nothing really/ Ichigo sat there thinking. Shingetsu stood in the middle of the field. He was sure his character felt as unprotected as he did right then.

/Shingetsu: Tomorrow is your last day isn't it/

/Atotori: Yeah./ There was a pause before her answer. He sighed knowing that it wasn't going to be anything else.

/Atotori: Is that what you're thinking about?/

It was yet… /Shingetsu: Actually

/Shingetsu: I wanted to ask you something but…/ They weren't playing their little question quest.

/Atotori: Well, I guess one more won't hurt today. But just one, it's pretty late./

It was like she understood what he meant. Ichigo's smile was sad. And he thought. _Ask her to keep playing. Ask her to stay online._

/Shingetsu: Is it ok?

/Shingetsu: If I call you Tori-ko that is./

A long moment passed and he faceplanted against his desk next to his laptop. _You're an idiot, you know that? The fucking world gives you one damn chance and you go and ask if you can call her by some stupid, lame-ass nick-_

/Atotori: I guess I don't see why not./

He blinked, literally stared dumbly at the words on his screen.

/Atotori: Well, that is if you don't mind if I call you Moony./

/Shingetsu: Sure

/Shingetsu: I never told you how cleaver it actually was/ Ichigo couldn't help but smile. It felt as though whomever controlled Atotori was giggling on the other end. And he liked the idea.

/Atotori: Thank you./ Plain and simple, it probably held more meaning then what it said on the surface.

/Atotori: Goodnight, Moony-kun./

/Shingetsu: Goodnight, Tori-ko/

Then there was nothing. Only the wispy wind of the frozen mountain pass. And the low keyed game music continued as if nothing ever happened. Ichigo stayed alone, Shingetsu shivered under the cold and he had half a mind to walk back to a little camp that served as the area's safe zone. The man in a fur coat and yak as a pack mule poked at the fire snugged between two rocky walls paid him no heed. There he remained until the game auto logged him out and he all but crawled into bed without changing.

The next day came and went and Ichigo stayed clear of his computer. Instead he tried to finish up an assignment his teacher had left them to complete over the break. And while he had always enjoyed British literature in an art form, it seemed bland over the zealous intellect of Atotori. The late afternoon brought a bright sun and Isshin decided that it was time to have a family bounding moment. With a snuff decline the old man was in a pool of tears as Ichigo dragged himself back to his room where his computer stared.

Goodbyes were just not his thing and he waited. The morrow came again without much ceremony. It was only then that Ichigo could bring himself to turn on his laptop. With heavy fingers, he logged into the empty online game world and sighed. As the screen faded in and Shingetsu's armor shown bright against the stark white a window popped up catching his attention. He had to read it four times just to make sure he hadn't gone crazy.

_Atotori would like to be friends._


	5. Press Enter to Continue

A/N: Heh, so updates twice a month? Well, it's better than nothing. X( The hubby was off last week so I got like nothing done on my computer... Seriously, even stuff I needed to. Like this... Oh well, hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Gamer Terms:

Debuff: The opposite of a buff. An offensive spell cast on enemies that weakens an attribute or combat ability.

Gilldrade, Fairbend: Made up names in purpose for this fic.

* * *

5Press Enter to Continue

"You won't change your mind, Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked as she started packing away the power cord and pink, sticker covered laptop. Her question barely registered as Uryu stared blankly out the window. Despite the late hour everything was very bright from the rare white snow that had fallen the day before. "Ishida-kun?"

"Huh?" he blinked. She gave him a small smile in return.

"Will you at least think about it?"

Ah yes, what was he thinking about? _Moony… He wasn't online today._ It was enough to make him frown slightly. And after the past three days of getting along and being – _normal._ _Well, as normal as people can be while online. I guess._ Orihime stepped in front of him with a worried look. He swallowed, trying to decide on how to answer. "I, uh-" She stood silently with her bag swung over her shoulder waiting. "Maybe." He was saying that a lot lately.

Letting out an unconvinced sigh, Orihime shifted the weight of her bag and stepped towards the door. She stopped at the threshold and turned. "I know you only promised to play until Tatsuki-chan got back but you had fun right?" Uryu nodded not trusting his voice. It felt strangely tight. Soft gray studied him carefully. He messed with the hem of his long sleeved shirt as he looked away. "Well," She finally said. "It won't hurt my feelings if you decide not to."

He tried to smile and failed. She returned the attempt. "I'll see you at school, Inoue-san." Uryu decided on in the end. It was the safe thing to say. Yet safety wasn't always something on the menu that laid out his life.

Orihime waved her farewell and disappeared down the hall. He could hear her bouncy footsteps and humming all the way until she let herself out and the front door clicked closed. The empty house felt loud and cold. Uryu shivered and went to turn the heat up. _I hate winter._ He laid on top of his bed and stared at his computer. _Why wasn't he on today?_ It wasn't like Shingetsu didn't know he'd be leaving. Everyone else had made it a point to make a big deal about asking if he'd stay. _But not Moony._ The nickname reminded him of their last exchange. It felt sad and absolutely maddening to leave it at that.

With a huff, Uryu went to his desk and signed back in. It was late but Shingetsu did have a habit in being on at later times. As well as early mornings. It made him wonder if Shingetsu had trouble sleeping. Uryu shook his head before checking the guild roster again. Shingetsu's name was still grayed out. He frowned as he looked at the clock. Then he clicked at the game. He had to know. He couldn't just leave it at that. _Why are you so different?_

* * *

/Shingetsu: You're on

/Shingetsu: You're actually on/

The private message chimed as his character faded in. Brilliant colors of a spring market burst in the background and lively music flittered from the computer speakers. Uryu couldn't keep himself from smiling. /Atotori: Yes, yes I am./ He replied.

/Shingetsu: I can't believe it/

/Atotori: Is that… a good thing?/

The reply was instant. /Shingetsu: Yes/

A deep pink brushed his cheeks. He swallowed and licked his lips when he realized his heart had mysteriously skipped a beat. The tale-tale signs of being flustered had obviously taken over. _Shit, I can't be this taken by a… a… another guy… can I?_ Then again he had never taken the time to think if he had a preference in the romance department. Not to mention he couldn't be all that sure if Shingetsu was even male.

/Shingetsu: Er, sorry

/Shingetsu: That wasn't too forward was it?/

The message chime informed him that he had yet to reply. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to think that the lack of response could be taken out of context. Without further delay he set to typing back.

/Atotori: Oh, not at all.

/Atotori: I would've been on earlier but I had to go take my father something at work./

/Shingetsu: Ah well I'm just glad you decided to keep playing/

_So you did want me to stay._ Uryu really did want to know. But somehow it felt like Shingetsu was giving him the answer without him actually asking. It sparked his interest just as the festival of colors of the in game street stalls, buildings, and world had the first day he logged in. Silence fell between them again as Uryu watched NPCs and players alike moved about the grand human city. Players stopped at venders to do business while the NPCs acted on their coded programs and even little speech bubbles floated above their heads as they conversed about the harvest, weather, personal matters and city politics. The place was alive with energy and warmth. It made Uryu ache for spring. In the dead of winter he longed for things not yet possible.

/Atotori: Hey, moony?

/Atotori: Can I ask you something?/

/Shingetsu: Of course. You can ask me anything./

The comment made his head spin. He wanted to ask it all. He wanted adventure. It filled him with a perpetual tingle of excitement. _No! You can't let him think you're a weirdo!_ That would ruin everything. Then he really would have to stop playing. And it wasn't just because of some guy that he wanted to keep logging in.

/Atotori: How come you weren't on yesterday?/

It took a moment for him to reply and Uryu almost thought he had crossed the line with something so simple. /Shingetsu: The truth?/

/Atotori: If you don't mind./ The last thing he wanted was send Shingetsu running. Maybe it wouldn't be the end of the world but it would be disheartening.

/Shingetsu: Well

/Shingetsu: I don't like goodbyes…/

/Atotori: Hmm, well I guess we'll just have to elude them huh?/ He wanted to faceplant his desk every time his words somehow came out flirtatious.

/Shingetsu: Heh, I'd like that

/Shingetsu: I've had to say it too many times in the past years/

/Atotori: Lol. You sound like an old man when you say it like that./ For the first time in their conversations Uryu hoped Shingetsu caught on to his teasing.

/Shingetsu: I have you know I'm only 17!/ If they could see each other, he was sure they would both be a bit embarrassed. Their expressions changing from shock to shyness in two point three seconds. That's how Uryu felt at the little bit of personal information that was just dropped on him.

/Shingetsu: Er… I mean…/

/Atotori: So am I./ He quickly decided. Hoping to defuse the sudden tension between them.

/Shingetsu: Huh?/

/Atotori: I'm the same age as you./

/Shingetsu: Oh

/Shingetsu: Cool/

/Atotori: I let you know a little piece of personal info and all you have to say is "cool"?/

Uryu was sure of Shingetsu owner's laughter as he was his own smile. In the very least he now knew his little internet crush was not some creepy old dude. _Nobody could pull out a comment that quickly and not be honest._ The teasing continued as Uryu invited Shingetsu along his leveling and gear quests, with the promise of continuing their questionnaire game. From this point on though, he was going to have to let a few more personal things drop. He had to test the waters so to speak. There was no sense in jumping in the ocean only to be devoured by a shark.

* * *

Ichigo jerked as a sleek game case hit his desk. The loud slap yanked him from the half dream like state he had managed to drown himself into while staring out the window. _That hasn't happened since Rukia first showed up and- _He shook his head trying to keep to his own promise of not reminiscing on the past.

"Did you get laid or something?" Tatsuki stood with both hands on her hips with both eyes narrowed.

"What?! No!" Ichigo frowned and glared back. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"You didn't hear me the first five times. All you'd do was sigh and stare out the window." She pointed to his left with her chin. "Besides, I don't ever remember you smiling like that at anyone I know."

"For your info- I'm not sleeping with anyone. Not that it's really your business to begin with." Ichigo snatched up the black case to add dramatic effect. And to cover up the fact he was fighting the rise of embarrassment about being caught daydreaming. He read the thick bold letters of the title before flipping it over and acting as though the scrawled letters and graphic design of the fighter game interested him. _I wonder if she plays any other games._

"Who's "Tori-ko"?"

Ichigo choked. "What?!" Her frown made him think he had spaced out again. He returned it and looked back at the game he had asked to borrow weeks ago. "Just a new guildy. Ask the others about her."

"I did, they said to ask you."

He wasn't sure why. Everyone knew Atotori was Mechahime's friend in real life. It couldn't have to do with their bout turned casual online friendship in which they, and sequentially everyone else, teased one another. Or how unusually smitten he was by the mystery that had become Atotori. _Really? Smitten? Who says that anymore?_ _Probably, Tori-ko…_

Finally Tatsuki sighed. "Forget I asked." With a shrug she walked away from his desk. "Just don't keep this one too long. I'd like to brush up on my skills before the next game releases." A part of him doubted he'd even get to it now.

* * *

/Atotori: So I won't be able to get on every day./

Ichigo sighed sadly at their private message. He got it though. Atotori was a senior just like him. And there was a certain requirement to do well and merit one's self into a steady, good future. The gal was in the student counsel, crafting club, archery, had a part time job, and top of the class to add for the icing.

/Atotori: But I don't see why I couldn't continue and add this to my routine./

/Shingetsu: Well, I have a part time job too

/Shingetsu: Then there's Kendo for now and I'll be playing for the soccer team once spring comes

/Shingetsu: So you don't have to think I'll just be stalking around/

Ichigo smiled, thinking of Atotori's owner giggling at his jab as the tiny archer animated the action next to Shingetsu. It was strange to think that with anyone else it would come off as stiff and stand-offish. Instead, here they were shamelessly flirting. Or at least that's what he'd call it.

/Atotori: Um, so…

/Atotori: What days are you free to get on?/

Just as Ichigo started to type back an answer, the guild chat chimed to life. He cringed hoping they would go unnoticed tonight and be left to their questing duo they had easily fallen into. The names that popped up belonged to some of the lower members. Ichigo allowed himself to sigh in relief. He only hoped they would have plenty of game nights free of prying eyes. _There's room for only so much curiosity._ And so God help him if anyone tried to get in his way.

* * *

/Keijaun: Gooood evening ladies!

/Keijuan: Who's up for Gilldrade tonight?/

Ichigo ignored the chat as the elite monster filling his screen roared. Saliva from the grass covered, plains mammoth flew from its open, husky mouth. The graphics shook with the ear-piercing cry and Shingetsu and Atotori swayed at a debuff caused by the creature's area effect attack.

/Katudo: Sure, I'm down/

Ichigo squinted at the screen already pressing his movement keys. As soon as the dizzy spell wore off, he was launching Shingetsu on the attack at the same moment Atotori was firing a volley of arrows. It felt good having someone right behind him. He felt in sync with their combined skill and spell releases as if they had always done this.

/Aikoi: Heh, good luck getting a full team together./

Together he felt like they could accomplish anything. _And now that Tori-ko has caught up with my level we can do even more._ Such things might require other people to be present. But Ichigo could put up with it as long as it gave him an excuse to spend time online. Currently Tuesday evenings and Saturday afternoons were the meet up times. And sometimes there was a random Friday late night. If he was lucky. Ichigo was sure that they could possibly have more if there was an easier way of communicating outside of the game.

/Mechahime: Why do you say that? Shingetsu and Atotori are both on. /

Just as their names popped up in conversation the beast gurgled its last breath. Divine white arrows streaked down and his chrome blade struck simultaneously. It staggered a few steps before whining and dropping to the ground in a ground rocking thud. In no time the sparkling sign of loot shimmered over the fallen monster and Ichigo sighed in relief.

/Mechahime: Katudo and Shingetsu will be melee, Atotori just hit 35, keijuan you second to none with spells and I'll heal. That's 5 of us easy./

/Keijuan:…./

/Aikoi: lol/

/Mechahime: What?/

/Aikoi: They're probably too busy sexting each other that's what/

_What?!_ Ichigo choked on his drink he had reached for in the after moments of slaying a high class monster. His heartbeat went into overdrive, rushing to his ears and he felt them burn. Stopping midway of reaching over to start arguing that no such thing was going on Ichigo realized he didn't know what to say. He had thought about it, wondered mostly, if there could possibly be something between Atotori and him. The nights were lonely and he was about that age where his hormones seemed to get the better of him. Not that he ever had anyone before. Rukia certainly didn't count. She was untouchable even if she was his type. He shook his head. That's right, he promised not to think about the past. Ichigo looked back at chat wondering if too much time had passed to answer without suspicion.

/Atotori: You do know that requires us to have each other's phone number's right?/

/Mechahime: Uh?/

/Atotori: In order for there to be sexting involved it would require us to be texting back and forth about certain romanticized topics./

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. Hearing such a risqué action laid out so forward by Atotori made him hot all over in a mixture of curiosity and embarrassment. _Ah… I should probably say something before they get any other ideas…_ He thought as his brain scrambled to find solidity again.

/Aikoi: And?/

/Mechahime: …./

/Keijuan: Who says it has to be romantic?/

/Shingetsu: No one you moron

/Shingetsu: But there's no rule saying it can't be/

_Shit._ The chat fell silent and Ichigo felt like the biggest idiot in the world. _Fuck… I probably just messed up everything._

/Aikoi: So…

/Aikoi: You two are then/

/Shingetsu: No/

/Keijuan: Heh, denial/

/Mechahime: …./

/Shingetsu: Uh, no…/ The idiotism was bleeding into his extremities making him feel numb. _Dammit, dammit, dammit._

/Katudo: I'm confused…

/Katudo: I thought they were dating?/

He bashed his head against the desk. _It's all over. Dammit all to hell._

/Atotori: I don't see how that subject is anyone's business anyways./

/Keijaun: Well when you two are online it's mostly alone with each other/

/Shingetsu: I've been helping Tori-ko with leveling…/

/Aikoi: And probably playing some weird sex game while you're at it/

/Atotori: Again, that would require a certain level of contact we don't have./

/Aikoi: Oh you'd be surprised/

/Katudo: Ewww/

/Keijaun: Um, never mind…. Forget I asked…/

/Mechahime: So, uh, are we not doing Gilldrade then?/

Ichigo sighed, relieved the matter had been dropped so easily but worried that it had ruined his chance to get closer to Atotori. A part of him wanted to throw a fit over it and threaten bodily harm on them. Instead he bit the bullet knowing regardless the damage had been dealt. /Shingetsu: Sure…/

The tension was high. Even online, the nerves between everyone was static at best. Yet someone they made it through. Bumpy and a bit rough, they took down the king killing troll deep in its caverned lair under the bridge pass towards Fairbend. The leaky, vine covered dungeon helped little with Ichigo's mood and they spoke very little. No private messages chimed to life and after a bit even Keijuan's detesting tease eased. And when the foul creature lay slain and the loot claimed, everyone said their goodbyes in the late night before logging out. Even then Ichigo still did not have the heart to say anything more than his usual 'sleep well' to Atotori before turning off his laptop with a heavy sigh.

The week passed on and Atotori missed one of their meet up days. It worried Ichigo. _Did I say anything wrong? _He frowned and tapped nervously at the keys while he ran about doing simple daily type quests even after Mechahime informed the guild Atotori had been caught up late with a school club.

Things felt dull. Ichigo played the fighting game Tatsuki let him borrow and beet the whole thing by the weekend. It shouldn't have been on his mind with an upcoming Kendo match and his boss running him all over town on deliveries. As Saturday morning came it was almost sad that he wished he had some excuse to not at least look online. Yet it called to him and he found himself clicking the game icon. That was when the headline for the next update caught his eye. His eyes widened, thinking of one thing as he read the game news, _please don't be mad at me, _before dashing for the box of electronic cords he left under his desk in search of a particular device. He only hoped Atotori had one too.


	6. Vocalord

A/N: Sorry, I really wanted to finish and post this sooner. But life always has it's own agenda. I serenely hope it has finally calmed down enough to concentrate more on other more important things. Like this. I also hope to start up a writing blog with a RL friend soon. Among many other hobbies.

Hopefully more actual gaming in the next chapter too... X(

* * *

Gaming Terms:

Specs: short for specifics

F2P: Free to Play

Mic breather: name for someone who constantly breathes into their microphone while it's on

Bubble/Agro bubble: the area around a character, NPC, or enemy that triggers an event or agro (see chapter 3)

Daily(ies): refers to a type of quest. Ones that normally available on a daily basis.

Gero: what a Japanese frog says

Skelk: made up creature for this fic

Adendrale, Valdheara: made up places for this fic

* * *

6Vocalord

_Am I seriously going to do this?_ Uryu picked at a loose thread starting to unravel on the strap of his should bag nervously as he inspected the wall of electronic accessories. He hadn't been online himself but he didn't have to. Not with Orihime chatting away excitedly about the new game updates due to hit in just over a week.

"It'll be so much easier coordinating raids! Especially when every second counts!" She bounced causing the skirt of her uniform to flare about. As always her bubbly attitude overflowed with spiritual energy. It fizzed in the air about them, pushing outward and into his space causing him to jump at the tiny shocks of enthusiasm. "Oh, I'm so glad they finally made it available for free on their servers! Not everyone can afford subscriptions to personal voice-chat channels ya know!"

No he really didn't, but he nodded all the same. "Hhnnn, "

He continued to frown at the foreign pieces of technology shelved neatly in the chaotic order only the store clerks seemed to understand. The prices ranged all over the board and it made his pocketbook feel lighter by just looking. Of course Orihime danced right towards the cutesiest set on display. The grassy green frog faced ear pieces stood out among the sea of normal black pairs surrounding them. Even the microphone was in theme with the adjustable wire in the shape of a lily pad. She picked them up and held them at arm's length before making a tiny squeaked of approval.

Doing his best to ignore her, Uryu continued to stare at the wall. He pushed up his glasses as he scanned the different sets with a calculated gaze. Each set looked perpetually similar to the next. Frowning deeply as the thought of the ones he would think stylish were a bit of a waste for him to purchase. _What else would I ever use them for?_ Ear buds for headphones might not be fancy, but they served their purpose in his opinion. _I could always just… listen._ Obviously his laptop speakers worked fine. But somehow he knew it wouldn't satisfy the others who decided to partake in the game's new voice chat capabilities. _But… will Moony-_

"Are you ok, Ishida-kun?"

"Huhn?" Uryu jumped at Orihime's sudden closeness. She gave him a worried look. _I must have spaced out._ Clearing his throat he looked back at the headsets and decided to find a decently priced pair with good quality. In the very least it would be nice to hear his music with a little more clarity. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ishida…" He didn't have to look to know she was still concerned. A tense pause hung between them that he chose to ignore. Reaching out he picked up a package and read the detailed specs. "You like Shingetsu don't you?"

Swallowing slowly he tried not to let his voice waver. "Why would you think that?" He cheered inwardly at being able to sound like his normal self; cool and collected.

Orihime ignored his question, continuing as if he had confirmed her suspicions. "It's because you don't want him to know Atotori is you, a guy. Isn't it?"

Lowering the box, Uryu turned to look at her. She briefly met his gaze before looking away, almost hurt. The pain not because of what she had discovered, no, Uryu knew who had her heart. She was just too kind in such a cruel world. Sometimes it was nice to have someone genuinely care without any other strings but that. Yet that was not what twisted at him most. It was the truth.

"Wait… he's Atotori?" Uryu shifted his glance over his should before returning to looking at the headset in his hands. He had forgotten they hadn't gone to the store alone. "Ishida- is- Atotori?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime's voice was cheerful again like she had forgotten the sudden seriousness that had been between them. "Ishida-kun was nice enough to play with me while you were out of town."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Tatsuki muttered. "I don't believe this."

Uryu sighed. His stance now as sure as to his choice of purchase. He tuned, pushed up his glasses and firmly addressed the two girls. "Why? It's not like there's anything between us."

"Are you sure?" Tatsuki's frown felt awkward, like it held more meaning than it should.

"Despite the contrary of belief, we do _not _flirt." He stated perhaps a bit too harshly. Orihime squeaked at his response while Tatsuki merely shook her head. "Look," he started off a bit calmer. "Shingetsu, was bound to find out anyways. If anything this will reinforce that there isn't anything between us." Uryu lifted up his decided headset to emphasize his statement.

"And if you find out otherwise?" Tatsuki asked carefully.

"It still won't be anyone's business." With that, Uryu turned on spot and briskly walked towards the cash counter leaving his two classmates standing next to the wall of merchandise. He should honestly feel bad. But a part of him didn't want anyone prying into the fact that he very might well be into boys. Not when he himself was just figuring it out. _That is if Moony is one. _While he longed to hear the other's voice it frightened him. Rejection was just something he wasn't very fond of.

* * *

Uryu placed the dreaded piece of headwear neatly on his desk. He felt the thick cardboard box under his hand. The oddly soft material was cool to the touch. With a sigh, Uryu let go and took a few steps over to plop down into his desk chair. A tiny headache had formed on the walk home. Mostly it was due to the beginning rise of airborne pollen as the grass started to turn green again and the flowers fought to create tight little buds in the still chilly air. The rest was the overly conflict of thoughts bouncing back and forth in his head. Going out shopping with Orihime and Tatsuki had been an excuse more or less to having no other reason not to log in to the online world. And now thanks to his dramatic display of overreaction he was back home long before he had thought about what he was going to say when facing Shingetsu.

The screen hinges felt sticky from a mysterious weight but he pried his laptop open anyways. It powered on slowly from lack of use. Each second agonizing, a tear between anxiety and excitement. His decision months ago to continue playing heavy in his thoughts. Even now he still didn't know the answer to his question. _Why are you different? _Well, it wasn't like he bothered to ask either. Uryu pressed his lips tightly together as he typed in his credentials to log in. _Why do I keep going back?_ A part of him denied the fact he knew the answer. It ate at him; gnawing at the idea that the other guild members were right. _Oh my god… we do-_ The game loaded in and everything froze except the colors bleeding in.

Nothing happened. Only the whisk of orchestral music faded in and out in the weave of noisy life in Valdheara. Seconds turned into minutes and the only signs of online life was the general area chat. Uryu curiously tapped the key to bring up his friends list and checked it. _Okay, maybe he stepped away? _It was normal for anyone at any given time to become AFK for a multitude of reasons.

Minutes began to tick by. The in game music a metronome to his anxiety. _What if he doesn't want to talk?_ Uryu blinked at his own thoughts. All the while he still continued to stare at the bright colored screen. This time it was dusk that graced the city in powdery colors of pink, orange and red. The nonessential NPCs began to close up their shops and follower their designated patterns for nightly activities and sleep. That is if NPCs actually 'slept'.

Uryu sighed heavily and leaned back into his chair. _This is stupid. I should just message him._ Swinging forward he clicked Shingetsu's name into a private chat and stopped. What was he supposed to say? "Uhg!" This shouldn't be so hard. They had randomly messaged each other over the past few months like it was nothing. So why was now so different? Angry with himself, Uryu huffed. Without as much as a thought he typed quickly, hitting the enter key harder than he meant to.

/Atotori: Hey./

There was no instant answer and Uryu nervously tapped his foot. The game chimed and his gaze darted quickly over the blue letters.

/Shingetsu: Oh hey! I didn't know if you'd be getting on./

/Atotori: Some things have been coming up lately./ He answered while trying not to read into anything.

/Shingetsu: Yeah, Hime-chan told us./ Honestly, he wasn't sure how to process Orihime's perspective to her online personality when around the others. /I am glad you finally did./

Uryu sucked in a deep breath. /Atotori: Me too./ Was it wrong to feel guilty about avoiding an online encounter over silly remarks made by people he knew nothing about?

/Shingetsu: Oh hey, did you see the latest update notes?/ And then there it was…

/Shingetsu: So many F2P games are finally catching up on hosting voice servers. Sometimes chat communications just don't cut it in the middle of high end bosses and dungeons. I had to dig to find my headset. It's been a while and they were really dusty./ A few moments passed and when Uryu didn't answer right away, Shingetsu continued.

/Shingetsu: Ah and well…

/Shingetsu: I do have to admit I'm curious… about um

/Shingetsu: Well, you know…/

Each new message felt tighter in his chest. He took a deep breath and shakily let it out. Could he really do this? _What if-_

/Shingetsu: Uh, Tori-ko?/

He swallowed and finally answered. /Atotori: I need to tell you something, Moony./

/Shingetsu: Um… ok?/

His fingers swept across the keys as he typed and retyped the message. Yet somehow each time it came out a mess. The mix of apprehension and frustration overwhelmed him. In the end he took the plunge, wincing as he sent the message.

/Atotori: I don't want to disappoint you but… I'm not like my character./

God he hated his life sometimes. His hit his head against his desk briefly and glanced up to look at his screen from an odd angle. The reply was delayed as he thought it would be. He was sometimes too cryptic for his own good.

/Shingetsu: Er, ok?

/Shingetsu: Oh/

Cruse the death Gods for their dense existence. If he died of embarrassment he hoped not to end up in the wretched Soul Society. Anything was better than explaining to those lunatics why he was there.

/Shingetsu: OH/

A long silence followed. _Dammit, I screwed it all up…_ /Atotori: I'm sorry…/ His response quick. Embarrassment was only half his problem now. Especially when in the moment of confession he realized-

/Shingetsu: No, it's ok./

The reply stopped him in the middle of typing. After a moment he hit send anyways. /Atotori: I should probably go./

/Shingetsu: Huh? Why?/

/Atotori: Well, because…

/Atotori: You know./

/Shingetsu: Seriously?/ Suddenly he felt like Shingetsu's owner could see his pathetic nod and laughing. Yet somehow it sounded like more of a friendly chuckle in his head.

/Shingetsu: You know, I have a friend you'd get along with perfectly./

/Atotori: Oh?

/Atotori: Pawning me off just in case I ever ask to meet you in RL?/ Uryu deadpanned at his own bluntness. Awkwardly turning from running away to mildly flirtatious. It was evident that he had an actual problem.

/Shingetsu: Heh, not exactly

/Shingetsu: He's just like you really.

/Shingetsu: Top of class, sews, into archery, and always striving towards this unnecessary belief of perfection./

He wasn't sure what to make of the statement. But it did stall him just long enough to find a new spark of interest. /Atotori: Hmm, well at least you have good taste in friends./

/Shingetsu: Hey now!/

/Atotori: Heheh.

/Atotori: Um, so as long as I haven't scared you off…

/Atotori: I bought a headset myself earlier today./

/Shingetsu: Scared? No. Just a little thrown off to be honest./

/Atotori: You're not the only one./

/Shingetsu: Hmmm…/

Uryu smiled, feeling better about the whole situation. Maybe he hadn't figured it all out but at least now he'd get some time to.

* * *

"Heeey, yo, Mooony!" Ichigo winced at the voice booming out of the oversized earpieces. Reaching up he adjusted the headset and clicked the volume down a few notches. "How ya doin' man?"

"Better if I could actually hear…" He frowned.

"WHAT ABOUT NOW?"

"Ouch!"

"Shit man."

Removing the entire headset Ichigo complained out loud with the rest of the group whining in chat and massaged just behind his ears. The ringing was thankfully only temporary and he put them back into place. "That means don't yell you moron!" He heard just as he wiggled them into a comfortable position.

"HUH?"

"Ok, so you're not allowed to talk anymore." Tatsuki's distinct voice filtered in finally. Then she whispered. "Now, how do you mute players again…"

"WHAT?"

The icon in the voice chat box next to Mechahime's name flickered as she and Tatsuki softly discussed how to do just that as Keijuan continued to loudly pronounce his utter confusion. Idly Ichigo moved his mouse over the names to access the options and the vociferous noise came to an abrupt silence. He signed as the softer female voices chatted away in the background. The group of players started to move on the screen again as they all entered an abandoned ship yard near Adendrale falls. Normal sea like monsters populated the enemy roster but Ichigo knew not to trust such covers.

"Alrightly then." Aikoi's icon blinked as she spoke. "I guess that makes you the only guy in chat now, Moony."

"Hmmpp," he replied with a bit of a huff. Clicking the attack and spell keys softly as they swooped through the beginning fodder quickly. He swore he heard a chuckle in the background and glanced over at the names to see which one was lighting up. "I guess that's better than having a mic breather the whole time." The snickers were more defined this time. "What?"

"I'm surprised you didn't make a joke about having all girls to yourself."

"Um… you're a lesbian." Ichigo stated the obvious.

Aikoi huffed loudly into her mic. "Yeah, I forgot you've totally got the hots for Tori-chan." He felt his face heat up at the comment but remained silent. It had been nearly a week since Atotori had told him more about her-his identity. And while things didn't seem to change between their chatting, Ichigo certainly found himself even more curious about the guy then he should be. He dreaded and lived for the day for the game to update. _Oh God, what are they going to do when they find out Tori-ko is a-_ The low clinking sound of someone on his friends list logging in reported an appearance. "Oh, speak of the devil." Ichigo tensed. "Hey, does anyone know if Tori-chan has a headset?"

"Yeah," Mechahime answered. She sounded sweet. Almost too sweet for his tastes. Then again, his 'tastes' might be much different than he originally thought just a mere week ago. Wait-_might?_ "We went together last week and got new sets just for this!"

"Oh good," Aikoi's voice was laced with excitement. And it frightened him. It took everything he had just to not say one word. "I can't wait to for the showdown between the two."

"Showdown between who exactly?"

The voice chat fell silent. Ichigo found himself bolting up, his back straighter than his chair. His mouth turned dry and he forced himself to breathe in slowly. _Ok, wow._

/Keijaun: WHO IS THAT?!/ Ah yes, he had forgotten that most of the guild chat had already muted the self-proclaimed ladies' man.

"Why are you still yelling after we muted you?!" Tatsuki asked, not even missing a beat. In the midst of his excitement Tatsuki's usual quizzical nature went unnoticed.

/Keijaun: Hey!

/Keijuan: … My sister took away my headset… I thought…./ Ichigo smiled while everyone else started giggling.

/Keijuan: Seriously! Who's the guy? Did a regular guildy log into our private chat?/

"No, Keijuan…" Ichigo finally decided to speak. He rolled his eyes. "A regular didn't log into our chat room."

"Oh," The rumbling tenor reminded him of the hot rain. Dripping musically through his head set with hint of nervousness etched on the edge. "Hi, Moony."

"Hey," he paused and smiled because he couldn't help it. "Tori-ko." Ichigo breathed out the name softly without meaning to. And the moment it did, he felt a bit embarrassed. It took him the past week trying to convince himself they hadn't been flirting. _Then I say his name like that!_

/Keijaun: Wait…/

"Moony! Watch your left! You're going to agro those Skelk into the boss!" Tatsuki yelled at him. He cursed under his breath and swung his character quickly away in hopes that his bubble didn't touch the enemies'.

/Keijuan: TORI-KO IS A GUY?!/

"Well, yeah." Tatsuki took the reins again. Ichigo only had a second this time to register that his friend knew that little fact already before she started barking orders again. "Moony, stay put so Hime-chan and Koi-chan can start buffing us." Atotori chuckled in the background and it went right through him.

/Keijuan: AND YOU GUYS KNEW?!/

For a moment everyone was quite. The only sounds flittering in came from the game as the light bouncy music was couple with the shimmer of buffing spells and potions being used. "He told me." Ichigo answered mater-of-factly, leaving out when that had been.

/Keijuan: Koi-chan? Tudo-chan?/

"Hime-chan told me." Tatsuki answered indifferently. He frowned, why Mechahime would was a bit lost to him.

Aikoi sighed. "I had my suspicious from the get go."

/Keijuan: So…

/Keijuan: I'm the only one who didn't know?/

"Pretty much." Atotori confirmed.

/Keijuan: …./

The chat busted into laughter. "Hey, Tori-kun," Tatsuki's Katudo moved closer to the oversized fat bull frog wearing a crown as she spoke. "Give us a sec to kill this Gero real quick. Then we can add you to party and go do some dailies."

"Sure,"

Taking the cue, Ichigo launched with the others into attack on the frog king, pirate, whatever it actually was. He hadn't been paying that much attention to the plot of the quest.

* * *

The evening went on, daily quests stomped without much effort and the group decided to go elite hunting. Keijuan's voice chat ban wasn't lifted by either the guild members or his sister and he pointedly tried to ignore most of the conversations. Much to everyone's delight. Although the most noticeable thing was the lack of discussion about Atotori and the fact that the real life player was a boy. And most of the usual teasing missing from the casual conversations. Then again, majority of the comments had come from Keijuan teaming up with Aikoi. By herself Aikoi was pretty harmless aside from her obvious flirtation towards Mechahime and Tatsuki's Katudo. All in all, it was a normal day online. Except midway through a run Atotori started messaging him.

Mostly it was simple little comments or questions. It sounded like he wasn't comfortable blurting them over the chat. Ichigo figured it was to detour the potential banter that they were flirting. He was inclined to agree. Then the chat chimed after a long spell of silence as they wound down to sell extra items and turn in the final Elite Monster Quest.

/Atotori: So… Um…/

He typed back knowing it would ease the tension if he said things first. /Shingetsu: I like your voice./ A part of him wanted to deadpan. It was just a simple online crush, curiosity because he was young and probably just a little hormonal at times.

/Atotori: Oh, good.

/Atotori: Ah, I mean the same.

/Atotori: I like the sound of your voice too./

Ichigo smiled, trying not to chuckle in case someone in the chat heard him and asked what he was laughing at. /Shingetsu: It'd be nice to talk with you alone sometime./

/Atotori: Oh, so I haven't scared you off then?/

/Shingetsu: Like I said, you just threw me off.

/Shingetsu: Well, not like I've ever, you know, talked with another guy like this but…/

A long sigh interrupted his next message. It stayed halfway typed on his screen. "So… I'm out for the night. How about you guys?" Aikoi drawled out.

"It is pretty late." Mechahime agreed but her voice said something else.

"C'mon, Hime-chan. Let's leave the boys 'alone'."

"Excuse me?" Atotori asked just as confused as he was.

Aikoi snickered. "Ah you know, to get to 'know' each other a bit more."

"Heh, not like they probably haven't been messaging back and forth already, Koi-chan." Tatsuki's silky tone made Ichigo narrow his gaze. He was going to have a few words with her tomorrow.

"Huh?" Mechahime voiced her confusion.

Ichigo piped up. "Hey, just wait one min-"

"K', bye!" Aikoi yelled out before disappearing from the chat.

"Hime-chan!"

"Oh, right!" The excitement probably coming from her lack of understanding and following out of being caught up in the moment.

Then they were alone as the names in the voice box blinked out. Keijuan long since gone from the annoyance of being ignored.

"What was that all about?" Atotori finally asked.

He shook his head as he answered. "Dunno," then it clicked. It brought a heat to his face but he had to ask. "Um… so, do we flirt?"

At first there was silence. Ichigo thought it was hurt but oddly made him relax to know he was in the same river of thought. "I…" Atotori sounded unsure and scared at the same time.

"It's ok, ya know." He said. Ichigo leaned back casually and tried to put more sense into reasoning with his curiosity and confusion. "I told you, I've never talked with another guy before. But I find you interesting. And well…"

Atotori chuckled on the other end. It made him smirk. "Good," he sighed. "I'm still sorting it all out too." A faint thud filled his headset and Ichigo sat up again. "Oh, um, I actually need to go. I'll see you on next time?"

"Wait," Ichigo felt just a little erratic. "I have a test Friday, and my dad is going out of town this weekend so I'll have to take my sister shopping." Yuzu was a great girl, but sometimes she got distracted and it would take hours just to get things for dinner.

"Gotcha," He sighed when Atotori understood. "Just text me when you have some free time."

"Huh? How am I suppo-" The game chimed at him and a pm from Atotori with a set of numbers popped up. "Oh… o-k."

"That's alright with you?"

"Uh, yeah." He smiled as he replied with his. Then pulled out his phone to input the number. Saving it under 'Tori-ko'. "Just so you don't think some weirdo is randomly texting you."

Atotori laughed. "You are weird. But that's alright. Night, Moony."

"Night, Tori-ko."


	7. The Status Queue

A/N: Hmm, not as much gaming as I anticipated I think? And no new terms... If anyone is curious the song Ishida is singing is Lemon Squash Kangaku by Base Ball Bear as requested by Kiiroi whom this fic is for (And I can't find a copy of anywhere out there...X( ).. Ah and I think everyone has been waiting for this exact chapter. But that also means the end is near...

Also important to note, this takes place in the last 6 months of when Ichigo is powerless.

* * *

Tally of who knows who at this point:

Ichigo knows Tatsuki is Katudo.

Orihime knows Tatsuki is Katudo and Uryu is Atotori.

Chad (totally went AWOL if anyone noticed) knows Ichigo is Shingetsu, Tatsuki is Katudo, Orihime is Mechahime, and (by proxy) Uryu is Atotori.

Chizuru and Keigo are oblivious.

And Tatsuki knows who everyone is...

* * *

7The Status Queue

_1 unread message from: Moony._

/Moony: I'm free tonight. What about you?/

Uryu chanced a glance down passed his text book and at his phone resting just at desk level. The teacher's voice droning while she wrote on the blackboard. /Don't you have an exam tomorrow?/ He answered back and waited, listening to the flaking of chalk and mathematical explanations.

His phone buzzed. /Moony: Yeah, well playing an hour or two won't hurt./

Then again as a second message came in. /Moony: Or here's a thought… you could help me study?/

Looking back up he saw the teacher was only halfway through writing out the problem so he pressed the tiny keys quickly. /What, like online?/

/Moony: Uh… sure?/

Uryu fought a grin. /We probably don't live near each other. Besides you wouldn't know it was me./

/Moony: You could always tell me./

/Tell you what?/

/Moony: What you look like./

He sighed, the scrape of chalk ever so present in the quite classroom full of uninterested students. At least a third of them were texting. A few random kids had their heads down and at least four were either doodling in their notebooks or writing in their death-notes. /Shouldn't you be in class?/

/Moony: Free period actually./

/Fun.… Advanced Algebra./

Someone cleared their throat loudly and Uryu looked up to see nearly the whole class staring at him. Lifting his head from his hand he met eyes with an arm-crossed, suspicious teacher. It didn't bother him really. He was always getting weird looks. Reading the board took less than a minute. The rest was figure it out.

"Negative forty two." He answered.

For a moment the teacher just glared with a narrow gaze. His phone buzzed in his hand but he kept his face set forward. Then she let out a long sigh and shrugged, turning back to wipe the problem clean to start over. Only then did he look back down.

/Moony: Perfect! That's my exam subject. 7 pm. Don't be late!/

Flipping the phone closed, Uryu slipped the thin device back into his pocket and picked back up his pencil. He jotted the previous problem down off of sheer memory. Then started doodling little Quincy crosses and moons in the corner of the page. _I wonder what Moony looks like._

* * *

Getting home and online by seven, not a problem. Running into three Hollows in a muggy spring rain… always a problem. Even on the slowest of days Uryu hated fighting off such hungry surreal beasts in a downpour. Oddly enough the Hollows showed just as the last bell rang so he darted towards them without his umbrella. It stayed neatly tucked away in his locker. Hopefully there wasn't rain tomorrow. With his hair stuck to his face and glasses he had to peel off his school uniform and dump it in the washer on the way up to his room.

Immediately he booted up his computer. He looked at the time flashing from his alarm clock. _Three Hollows and I still got fifteen more minutes. _With a shrug, he went ahead and logged in. Even opened up his music library to pass the time. He dried his hair with a towel and slipped on some dry clothes, humming and swaying along with the music.

Taking his seat with a quick spin, Uryu plugged in his headset and draped them over his neck. In the week before the game update he had found a way to continue to have the sound come from his speakers but the microphone still pick up his voice. Because wearing them for too long gave him a headache. Perhaps he should have spent the extra thousand yen and gotten the pair with softer earpieces.

Closing his eyes he sang along with the chorus to one of his favorite songs. The music rift electric, jolting through him and left a lemony aftertaste as it always did when he listened to it. And in the flicker of a moment of lyrical zest he wondered if they ever met if they would feel like kissing. Kissing- _what?_

"Heh- woow."

The foreign voice not owned by one of the band's singers filtered in over the music and Uryu jumped. Quickly turning down the volume on the computer's music player down. _Shit._ He forgot to turn off his mic. Music only a background buzz, he switched the screen back to the game.

"No joke." He heard the impressed, wispy voice of Aikoi agree in an interested tone. "That's some voice you got there, Tori-kun."

Shingetsu sighed on the other end. "Are you a lesbian or not?"

"Oh, riiight," Aikoi drawled. "Total hots for each other."

Uryu groaned. "Is that all you guys are ever going to discuss?"

"Hmm, probably. Knowing Koi-chan."

"Oh hey, Keijuan!" Shingetsu called out. "Got your mic fixed I see."

He chuckled along with Aikoi. "Yeah, yeah. Real funny." Keijuan sighed dramatically. "Besides. Ever since they came out with voice chat you two haven't denied it."

His face burned fiercely. "Not like it's anyone's business anyways!" Shingetsu practically yelled through the chat. It had become routine to remind the others how much they detested their nosiness. A part of him wanted to figure it out quickly so they could come right out with it and be left alone.

"Shit man, and you guys complained I yelled…" Keijuan grumbled, sounding a bit put off. "Welp, I'm gonna go check and see what Hime and Tudo are up to. I'll see you two love birds later."

Keijuan's name flashed away as he left the party chat. And a long silence strung between them. The only sound coming from his computer as the current song switched to American pop. Uryu felt as if they were both staring down at Aikoi. Just waiting to see if she had the audacity to do anything else. Finally the little icon next to her name blinked.

"Uh, sooo… you gonna sing anymore?"

Uryu growled and spoke through his teeth. "Not for _you_."

She made a strange noise that was something between a snort and a cough. "If you guys wanted to have phone sex, call each other. That way nobody accidently drops in on ya."

"We are _not_ having ph-" Aikoi's name blinked out of the voice box leaving them alone. "That bitch!" Uryu could hear keys clicking madly through the other side.

He listened for a brief moment before speaking. "Well, on the plus side, we are alone…" The clicking stopped.

"Oh, I guess we are."

"Want to go ahead and study?"

"Uh… yeah." Shingetsu's voice sounded slightly strained. It made him curious but he didn't press the matter.

"I figured if we study for at least an hour first then we'll have more time to play and chat after."

"I'll get my notebooks." The mic on the other end rustled and thumped. He clicked over to stop his music and change the settings to just his headset. His school bag just within reach to not have to take them off. He would just ask Shingetsu about the text later.

* * *

Atotori was smart. _He certainly wasn't kidding about being top of his class._ The study sessions were starting to become common. Not that Ichigo found it to be the most exciting thing to do, but it was helping his grades. _And getting to talk with him just about every other day is a plus._ At this point there was no denying there was some sort of real attraction between them. They skirted around it still. Like an elaborate ballroom dance. Floating, vibrant, and dammit he began dreaming about that silky, hot-rain of a voice whispering, laughing, _oh God_ singing. It made him wake up with the most unusually intense hard-on in the mornings too. Needless to say, he was enjoying every kind of contact between them.

Gradually the rest of the guild came to realize that they were indeed not having 'phone sex' and started dropping in the same chat as them. Aikoi commented that the study sessions were just some weird nerdy form of foreplay, much to everyone else's disgust as well.

Even now, they stayed and listened to Atotori and him intently discuss seventeenth century British literature. Normal sounds of characters going about their business echoing softly in the background as they talked. Which suddenly blew up as the whole group started complaining when they decided to drop the subject. Due to because Ichigo truly felt as though he was the Shakespearian guru. Or so it was made out to believe. Actually it was because he found it unbelievably attractive how flawless Atotori recited select passages. In perfect English. _And proper British English for God sake!_

It made it worse how clever Atotori was. Sending him a simple message, _'call me'_, after a particular moment where he nearly choked and tried to cover it up with an unrelated remark. It ultimately ended with their decision that if either of them was going to get any amount of sleep it wasn't going to happen over the memorized length of Hamlet. Strangely enough, nobody else seemed to notice the massacred of their faux pas jaunt.

To be honest Ichigo wasn't even remotely ready to log off for the night. _He wants me to call._ The thought jittering into his hands as he closed his computer. Out of all the messaging and chatting, neither had been brave enough to ask. And as he half laid up in bed listening to his own heartbeat he tapped on his phone case. Sighing before hitting the little green call button. As the phone rang Ichigo wondered if he would ever find that strength he once had as a Shinigami. Even if it was just a substitute. So that they could actually meet.

* * *

"So… there's something I've been meaning to ask…"

Ichigo shifted up on his elbow and put his weight back into his pillows stacked behind him. Every night now for little over a week ended in either texts or, much to his delight, a phone call. Those were generally after a study/gaming session online. _Except he called me tonight._ And there was a change in tone from the game chat. Atotori's voice almost tighter and Ichigo would say, worried.

"Sure," he answered.

"Well, the other day you asked me what I looked like… and…"

He sensed the uncertainty in Atotori's voice. "Hey, don't worry about it."

"Oh," Atotori sounded disappointed. "Sorry." _Shit…_

Frowning, Ichigo scratched his nose. "Don't be. I don't want you to be uncomfortable and make you think I'm going to pester you into telling me something too personal like your name or some shit."

"I would in person."

For a moment he thought he imagined the whisper. Blinking several times before sitting up completely. "What?" He sputtered out with surprise.

"I'd tell it to you if we ever met." Atotori sounded much surer of himself this time. Like he hadn't just been stumbling over his words only a few moments ago.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

Ichigo licked his lips. "Like you said before, we don't even know if we live close to each other."

"True," Atotori agreed. "Not to mention I'd probably walk right pass you without knowing."

"I doubt that."

"Oh?"

He smiled, enjoying the curiosity in Atotori's voice. "I'm tall and have really bright and messy hair."

Atotori chuckled. "Bright and messy?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo sighed. "Well how would I know you?"

"Um, well I have black hair, wear glasses, and I'm too skinny for my own good." It sounded like he was reading a list instead. "In short I'm pretty much a classic nerd."

"Who told you that one?" He asked. "Glasses are sexy. Besides, what color are your eyes?"

"Blue," Atotori answered in confusion. Ichigo's breath hitched far too loudly. Wincing as he held it for a moment before letting it out as quiet as possible. "Is… that a good thing?"

_Damn, he must've heard me._ In retrospect, it might not be a bad thing. "You're not short are you?" He asked carefully. The last thing he needed was to find out the type he was attracted to fit the bill of Rukia.

"No," Atotori chuckled on the other end. "I wouldn't say so."

"Ok, good." He smiled.

Atotori yawned and apologized. He had a test first thing in the morning. They said their normal farewells and hung up. Ichigo crawled half clothed into bed, not bothering with rearranging the stack of pillows leaning against the wall next to his window. That night was the first time he dreamed about being a Shinigami since losing the power. The exhilaration high, thumping through his chest and swooshing in his ears. Cloth rapped metal buzzing in his hand, dying to sing a song of protection through the air. And Atotori, maybe a bit fuzzy, but a raven in a dusking blue sky. Turning and smiling, perfect against the last light of day. Calling out to the rising moon; calling out his name.

* * *

"Ichigo,"

"Hnnn," Sitting up straight he blinked to refocus his vision. He had been doing that a lot lately. More so after having a vague image of Atotori invade his dream of being a Shinigami again. Both as unlikely as the other. _Tori-ko could be anywhere in Japan. _And his powers… Ichigo shook his head. He wasn't supposed to think about that anymore. _But…_ At least Atotori was real. In an actuality in which he could find distraction. And he sorely needed one right now.

Voices muffled though the bamboo thin sliding doors. One swooped and slammed. And that velvety tenor calling back. Ichigo jerked his head in the direction of the hall. _Was that-_ A flash of grey and black ran by. Seconds passed before he realized he was staring. _It's just Ishida._ It made him frown knowing where the Quincy was running off to. He _really_ needed a distraction.

That's when he realized Tatsuki standing next to his desk not at all looking at him. Rather her narrowed gaze following Uryu. Her lips pulled together tightly. "Oh right," Ichigo remembered her text from the morning. He reached down to pull the slim black game case from his bag. Tatsuki finally turned but the strange look on her face remained. "What?"

She took the case without taking her eyes off him. "Tori-kun,"

"What about him?" It was odd for her to bring up Atotori. After their last discussion about his apparent online- romance? Since when was it an actual thing?- Tatsuki seemed to refuse to talk about them outside of the game.

"Do you actually have feelings, you know, for each other?" Her voice firm as her gaze. Feeling a growing heat at the back of his neck, Ichigo opened his mouth to tell her off. Something in her eyes stopped him and he looked away. "I could care less if it's my business, Ichigo. But I think you two need to sort things out. Soon."

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked with just as much viscosity. She frowned and looked back towards the end of the hall as if lost in thought. _That's where Ishida ran off to._ He hadn't thought about it really but- Tatsuki huffed heavily putting a rail through his thoughts. "Hey," it did kind of piss him off. "What aren't you telling me?"

She snapped her attention back at him and looked him up and down. "I know how you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

With a shake of her head, Tatsuki picked at the plastic cover of the game case. "I'm just worried."

Ichigo stared. "Why? We'll figure it out on our own time."

"Just promise me something." He shrugged and she took it as a yes. "Don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because, that's what you do."

Before he could say another word, she turned quickly and took long strides back to her desk. With a sigh she slipped the borrowed game into her backpack and took out her phone. Ichigo presumed to text Orihime. The scowl deep etching in between his eyebrows, he looked away. Spring was in full force but it was not safe to look. Uryu rushed across the yard as a distant dot. Yes, he did need a distraction. _Maybe tonight I'll ask. _Perhaps being a curious teen had its advantages every so often. He just hopped Atotori would agree.

* * *

"Hey, you okay, Moony?" Atotori's voice just above a whisper as they dropped into a private chat. Originally he wanted to call and ask but felt himself losing the nerve.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

Atotori paused on the other end and it worried him. The normal sound of music playing in the background void. He had such a wide variety of tastes. Everything from classical to jazz to popular Japanese and American hits. And knew more than enough about each artists to fill hours of conversation. "Well… You asked me to a private chat in front of everyone. You could've just called me." The obvious hanging in the air. Yet Atotori seemed more curious than hurt. Ichigo sighed. _At least one hurdle cleared._

"Yeeaah," He drawled out. "I wanted to." Atotori stayed quite as if anticipating his hesitation. "I guess I could've texted you too but… Look, uh, I just thought this would be the easiest way since we were both already online and all-"

Atotori chuckled, cutting him off. "I get it. Just ask me already."

"Uh right," Ichigo shifted in his chair. Taking a few breaths to steady himself. _Dammit why is it so hard?_ It was just a simple question. He could manage a simple- "Would you like to meet?" The silence stabbing. Static crackling in his own ears as he shut his eyes and tried not to think. "I-I know there's a big possibility that we don't even live close. And, well, I'm not expecting anything of it. I just- you- distracting-" No wait, he didn't find Atotori distracting at all. "Wait- that's not- Uh,"

"Yeah," Atotori's voice cracked for a second but turned back to normal as did his heartbeat. "Sure."

"Oh…" He hadn't been expecting that. Just hoping. "Great." A smile found its way into his lips as he talked.

"Um so-"

"Ichigo!" His door slammed open and he jumped up out of habit. Fists up in defense even though it had been well over a year since his father actively tried to 'train'/attack him. The headset yanking off and his chair creaking as it slid across the wood floor of his bedroom.

"What the hell, dad!" He yelled which was drowned by his father's own mess of a babble.

"The school called, fighting? My dear son, I thought you were past those days-" Endless jabber as the former Shinigami Captain that was his father threw himself at Ichigo. He sidestepped and Isshin took at his chair, everything clamoring to the floor. The string of curses and cries of 'how he must learn the virtue of being a man' and 'the whole purpose of getting a part time job' rambled in loud secession as Ichigo tried to shut him up.

Eventually Isshin became pliable enough to be ushered out and the door properly shut. He leaned against it and sighed. The echo of Karin's agitation towards their father's strange yet ordinary behavior reverberating through the door. Quickly he picked up his chair and slipped the headset back on ready to apologize. But before he could get one word out he looked at the screen with his mouth open. He was alone. Atotori had logged out.


	8. Unplugged

A/N: So this chapter is shorter than the others. But for good reasons. Ishida is totally crazy and Ichigo... well he's so dense he wouldn't see it if it stared him right in the face. That and I think I just like watching the world burn. Anyways, no spoilers but for those who keep up with it all, the middle of this chapter set during the Lost Shinigami Arc.

No gaming this chapter. :( Hence the chapter name.

Enjoy.

* * *

8Unplugged

_Why isn't he answering?_ Ichigo nervously scratched a spot behind his ear as he tried calling Atotori again. The line beeped for voicemail and with a deep frown he hung up. Tapping at his screen he brought up his messages and started typing.

/Hey, is everything ok? You suddenly logged off. Did the server kick you off?/

And he waited. Minutes passed and Ichigo contemplated on sending another one. He was worried yet at the same time didn't want to look as frantic as he felt. Finally his phone buzzed.

/Tori-ko: No, sorry. My father came home and needed to talk./

Ichigo sighed with relief. He sat back down at his desk. /Ah, yeah I wanted to apologize. Mine can be a real pain and doesn't understand boundaries./

/Tori-ko: I know the feeling…/

Leaning back Ichigo draped his free arm over his chair. He looked at the time at the top of his phone screen. It was late and he seriously doubted Atotori would be logging back in for the night. /Uh well I have to work this weekend. So is it ok if we plan something for next Saturday?/

The pause was long. Almost awkward if they hadn't already agreed that they wanted to meet each other. _If his dad is like mine, he's still jabbering off like an idiot. _The thought was comforting yet he continued to stare at the screen while waiting for a reply.

/Tori-ko: Yeah/ It finally came.

/Tori-ko: That sounds good./

With a smile, Ichigo reached over and logged off his computer. Shutting the lid when the screen turned black and proceeded to get ready for bed. /Great! Can't wait./

* * *

He picked up the fallen headset and attempted to place them back on his desk. The plastic slicked off the edge and landed back on the ground with a soft thud. "Dammit," At least he had gotten his chair upright with one try. Uryu scoffed as he finally pushed everything into the middle of the table in a messy heap.

_Why? _Tossing down his phone, Uryu fell face first on his bed. He groaned when his glasses pressed uncomfortably into the bridge of his nose. _I just lied to Moon- _Uryu stiffened in mid thought. The other's voice still echoing in the back of his mind. His skin ghosting with the erratic vibration from not but a few minutes before. _Why did it have to be him? _Fate was a cruel mistress. Meant to give him a fantasy worthy of finding someone to perhaps easy the complexity that was his life with the last person he'd ever want. _Kurosaki isn't… attractive…_ He did _not_ find Kurosaki Ichigo- '_wild and messy hair'_, tall, athletic, genuine… caring… funny– _positively magnetic._

"Dammit!" Slamming a fist down as he cursed into his bed covers. He lifted his head at the familiar buzz of an incoming text. Slowly Uryu reached out and flipped it open. He read it four times before sighing, answering to the inevitable. _Uhg! Why do I have to care?_ Curling up as the last text of the night buzzed in. And he did care. He cared for Shingetsu.

The next whole day had Uryu on edge. And a part of him was glad nobody seemed to notice. And then Orihime caught up with him. She frowned, kicking at the stray rock in the sidewalk as they made way pass a group of freshman. "Kurosaki-kun looks distracted don't you agree, Ishida-kun?"

"Huh?" Uryu blinked, realizing he was the one actually preoccupied. "Uh, yeah…"

Her focus elsewhere as she looked off into the distance. There were no cries of wayward Hollows like he hoped. _She doesn't know Kurosaki is Shingetsu._ He thought dismally and frowned. "Something was off when we talked earlier." Orihime stated absently. "Almost like a static."

_Static?_ Honestly he hadn't been paying that kind of attention. He felt it too though. But maybe it was for a different reason. "Don't worry, Inoue-san. I'm sure it's nothing." _Static…_ It had to just be because he was emanating.

He was so lost in thought he didn't really hear or see Orihime nod, or acknowledge his assessment before bouncing off towards Tatsuki waving at them from the gym entrance. All he could think of was the static behind his ears. Buzzing through the speakers as he became unplugged. _I have to tell him._ The last bell rang without notice.

Evening came and Uryu glanced at his phone for the tenth time while standing in the middle of the street. Shadows started to wash in signifying how late it actually was. The white sign standing out. Something he hadn't looked at in a long time. An odd feeling of nostalgia filled him. Why was he here again? _Oh, right… _He stepped forward cautiously. Frowning as he got closer. After all, he wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say. Then there was this odd energy that Orihime talked about. It hadn't been the static that he thought it was. _Strange almost like reitsu-_

Speaking of which, the familiar vibrant floral taste wafted over his own. She had beat him to the punch. _Perhaps it's for the best._ He sighed. His hand absently closing around the phone in his pocket. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking of all the messages and phone calls. _It meant something to Moony and Tori-ko._ But what? Uryu had to know. He had to- Something stirred off to the side. A figure darted away into the bleeding sky, fishing him along. He glanced back at the Clinic. It could be a bit before Orihime left. In the very least checking it out would take up that time.

* * *

Ichigo found himself leaning against the cold brick. He blinked and looked about. How had he gotten this far without noticing? _Ishida…_ It frightened him. Uryu knew how to take care of himself. _If he got hurt then…_ Just what was he supposed to do? He stuck his hand into his pocket to grab his phone. The sleek card from the strange man brushed his fingers. It sent an electric pulse through him. He flicked it out and stared for a long time.

At first he hadn't noticed it. How could he? Uryu hadn't talked with him in a long time. Yet somehow the Quincy reminded him of Atotori. _It's the hair and glasses._ Were Uryu's eyes blue? He couldn't really remember. Not that it mattered. Ichigo was powerless. No longer able to protect anyone. Not his friends or the people he knew. And certainly not anyone he might eventually meet, befriend… fall in love with.

The phone call was quick. And the decision even easier. When he was done, Ichigo tapped his phone to send a message. /Hey, some important family stuff has come up. I probably won't be online for a few days./ It was a lie but easier than telling the truth. Maybe one day he'd be able to explain it to Atotori. Perhaps he would even believe him.

As usual the reply didn't take too long. /Tori-ko: It's ok. Do what you need to./ That was his plan.

* * *

His downfall, stuck still. Just like how he had been confined to the cold, white curtained room. The scowl wrinkling deep into Uryu's forehead. Footsteps proceeded past the door behind him. _Probably Ryuken or a night shift nurse_. He placed his hand over the place where he had been cut. The stitching now gone thanks to Orihime's healing.

Slowly the person's steps softened to a dull click far down the hall. Uryu sighed, snatching up his phone he had left in the haste of earlier in the evening. He flipped it open to look at the time. _Four in the morning._ Then snapped it shut before the urge to text Ichigo overcame him. Instead he quietly snuck back out and headed home. Ryuken was sure to give him an earful but he couldn't stand one more night in that sterile washed room.

Over the past few days he had gotten to think a lot. Mostly about the last six months. Meeting Shingetsu online and how in fact he found himself drawn to the stranger. Who wasn't one anymore. _Or ever was…_ It had taken some time. Thankfully Ryuken had let him keep his phone so he spent a good amount going through their old text messages. _Moony and Kurosaki are the same person._ And when he thought of it that way it seemed easier to accept that his attractions could indeed fall on both.

At first it was startling. Uryu wanted to deny it even after deciding to go see Ichigo and tell him that he was Atotori. Then the more he looked back he saw just how attractive Ichigo was. _Honestly, why didn't it happen sooner?_ It had to be his hate for Shinigami. He had blinded himself. And Orihime, such a dear friend how could anyone want to not give her something she wanted. Clearly though, Ichigo found his attractions elsewhere too.

The morning finally came and as half expected Uryu woke to his phone buzzing. He brushed the sleep out of his eyes and was surprised at how much light poured into his room. The clock next to his glasses on the night stand blinked just past ten in big red numbers. _No use to go to school today. _ Squinting Uryu picked up his phone and flipped it open.

/Moony: Hey, Hime-chan told Katudo and the others you've been in the hospital. Why didn't you tell me?/

For a moment nothing registered. _That's right. I never did change his contact name._ It also occurred to him that Ichigo probably knew Tatsuki was Katudo. _Odd, I wonder why she never said anything to either of us._ /You had important stuff going on./ He answered.

/Moony: What happened?/

/I was just in a minor accident. But I'm fine. They kept me for a little while longer because I'm anemic./ Mostly a half-truth but enough. He wasn't about to tell Ichigo who he was over a text message. Either he wouldn't believe him or get pissed off. Regardless it would be pretty lame of him to do so.

/Moony: Still you should've told me. I would have come seen you./

Uryu licked his lips. His fingers buzzed at the reminder of just how close they had become. All the teasing and flirting late at night online. But never once actually coming out and saying it. _I like you._ He closed his eyes briefly, centering himself and attempted to fall back into what was.

/I'm probably out of the way. Besides, I knew I'd be out before the weekend./ And their apparent set meeting date.

/Moony: Well where were you?/

/Karakura Hospital. My father is a doctor there./ He chose his words carefully as not to give away his identity.

/Moony: No way.

/Moony: I went to see a friend there. You know, the one I said that you'd like? I would have definitely stopped by your room if I had known./

He fought a small smile. How funny that he could easily become jealous of himself if he hadn't known. _Although, he would have stopped to see me just like he said._ At least Ichigo was predictable like that. Honorable; one of those qualities Uryu found he liked. His phone buzzed, pulling him back into the conversation.

/Moony: I'm glad you're ok though. If you're up to it, do you have any plans tomorrow?/

Ah yes, the million dollar question.

* * *

Maroon wasn't a bad color on him. _But maybe I should've worn my dark blue shirt instead. Or my green graphic…_ Ichigo sighed. It was too late now to be second guessing his wardrobe. He was already halfway across town.

They had decided on the park. It was a nice day. And out in the open. There was that quaint little coffee shop that Atotori talked about before just around the corner too. _Maybe I should stop and get us a drink or snack. But if he wants to hold hands… _He shook his head as the ideas of a classic first date on replay in his mind. It was just nerves and he was trying to find a way to settle them.

For a Saturday in spring it was oddly quiet. He had passed a pair of joggers and a gentleman walking his dog holding a Frisbee as he made his way down the main path. But not much else. So he could see the figure sitting on the bench from a far. _Don't run._ His heart acted like he was though. Instead, Ichigo stuck his hands in his pockets as he made his way up to the thin, dark haired guy looking at his phone who had to be-

"Ishida?" Ichigo stopped and gawked openly. He kept forgetting that Atotori resembled the hotly Quincy in more ways than one. "What're you doing here?"

Uryu slowly looked up over his small flip phone to look at him. He eyed Ichigo through his sliver framed lenses. _Huh, they are blue. _"I live nearby." Uryu casually stated.

"Hmm," Maybe he already knew that. He couldn't recall if Uryu ever told him where he lived.

"And… I'm meeting someone."

Ichigo didn't catch the softness in Uryu's voice. "Huh, me too." He glanced away when Uryu looked down. Maybe it wouldn't be a terrible thing if Uryu was around when Atotori showed. But the thought of someone he knew catching him meeting up with a guy that he didn't know made him feel awkward. Ichigo wanted to introduce them. Just when the time was right. So he stepped away.

"Kurosaki?"

Looking back he saw Uryu staring. A light frown pulling down his brow. "I'll see ya later, Ishida." Ichigo gave a half wave and continued down the path. Not even a minute later he felt his phone vibrate. The acoustic beat rising as he pulled it out of his pocket and hit the answer button. "Hey, Tori-ko!" Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he spoke. "I'm here just past the-"

"Kurosaki…"

The voice on the other end faint and he strained to hear it. He blinked and pulled back to look at the ID to make sure he was talking to the right person. _Wait did he-_ "Tori-ko, what did-"

"Kurosaki," This time it was clear and more refined even if a bit uncertain. "Turn around."

He looked; like really looked. No one else was standing nearby. And Uryu, a good ten feet away with his phone up to his ear looking directly at him. "What?" Ichigo stuttered out in pure confusing.

Uryu slowly lowered his phone and the call ended as the case snapped shut. He watched as the silence between them grew. "Moony," Finally the words came and Ichigo swore that he was hearing things. He took another look at his phone just to make sure. Uryu cleared his throat to catch his attention. "It's me."

"What do you mean 'it's you'?" He asked a bit too quickly. Uryu's expression tensed and he glanced away for a moment before turning back with a determined look.

"I'm, Tori-ko."

His chest felt tight. Too tight. "No, wait- what?" Ichigo stumbled over his words. _Black raven hair, glasses-_

Uryu looked down at his shoes and mumbled it again. "I'm, Tori-ko." _Stunning blue eyes- too skinny for his own good._

"This is just some joke. Did Tatsuki put you up to it? What did she tell you? How do you even know that name?"

Uryu snapped his head back up quickly with a glare. "Why the hell would I joke about it?"

"So you knew the whole time?"

"No!"

He didn't know what to believe anymore. "You can't be Tori-ko." It just slipped out.

Uryu glared back. "Typical,"

"Excuse me?" Ichigo nipped back just as venomously.

"I should've guessed you'd still act like this."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

Uryu was suddenly in front of him. He remembered someone once said blue was the hottest flame. And it burned passed the glass panes. "It means I didn't know." He stated firmly. "It means I was stupid enough to fall for some idiot on an online game named Shingetsu and realize that it doesn't matter who he is or that he is a guy or a Shinigami and that I'm an idiot to still like you when I found out."

The confession strung so rapidly it took a moment for Ichigo to register. But Uryu's eyes were suddenly wide with shock and then they weren't. "Ishida, wai-" Quick like a Quincy arrow he was gone. Only a flash away but Ichigo was still human standing by himself. "Wait…" He spoke to the empty park. The moment measured in song in which he was holding Atotori's hand and getting his first kiss. "You still like me?"


	9. The Point of No Respawn

A/N: The shortest chapter yet... but as it stands this is the conclusion. It was so much fun to write! And I hope it gives the story as a whole justice. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, fav, and/or followed. There will be other stories eventually. The plot bunnies are strong with this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

9The Point of No Respawn

Ichigo glanced over the wire fence and into the courtyard. Every time he was in view Uryu was either ignoring his attention or frowning. A tiny twitch just above the eyebrow as the blue gaze narrowed. It didn't really matter which. Both were equally annoying. Both were driving him crazy.

After he was left standing alone in the park, Ichigo started walking. He went far. Following the streets until he had looped around and passed his house twice. Which was thankfully empty each time. Then the sky grew dark and a set of thick clouds rolled in. Yet he kept his pace. Odd that not even one Hollow appeared the rest of the day.

_Maybe I just didn't notice…_ That seemed to be the theme of his life. He never noticed his mother's powers. Or his friends. Hollows wondered just as diligently as regular spirits. And Uryu sat but not three desks away from him for almost half a year. _But I'm looking now._ He wanted to shout it. Instead he ended up cowering. He felt wounded leaving him to watch from a distance. _It must be that pride Ishida likes to talk about…_

"Did you guys fight or somethin'?"

Ichigo sat up straight and nearly spilled his bento that had been balancing neatly on the edge of his crossed legs. The deep rumble unexpected since he hadn't heard it in weeks. He looked over at Chad taking a seat next to him. "What?" He gave Chad his best confused expression.

The gentle giant sighed at him and turned to look in the direction Ichigo had been staring. Perfectly posed under a fully bloomed tree reading sat Uryu. His stark black hair sticking out from all the vibrant spring and normal school colors. Ichigo frowned and maneuvered the uneaten lunch box again to accommodate his slouch. He watched the thin hand spray over the spine of the thick brown book. Fingers that were so delicately deft at pulling scattered reshi and lacing thread and fabric turned a page. And he shouldn't care about wanting to hear the soft skin against rough paper. Or to see the bumpy ridges that were scars stretch as the bent joints. _If they're still there._

Ichigo pulled back to see Chad giving him a strange expersion. One of those knowing looks that came with a half smirk and slightly lidded eyes. "What?" This time he asked with annoyance. The expression continued. He sighed. "We didn't have a fight."

"You sure?"

"No…" He wasn't. And that was what made it worse. Ichigo glanced back towards the poised raven reading and suddenly becoming jealous of a book. Chad sat there silently as if waiting for more of a response. "There has to be something before there's a fight, right?"

For quite some time Chad said nothing. They sat there in the unique silence that was their friendship. Orihime skipped by and saw Uryu. She waved and stopped to talk. Of course Ichigo couldn't hear them but he could clearly see their faces. Uryu looked up from the book to give her his attention. Smiling slightly at something she said before nodding.

"I've seen the way he looks at you."

The unexpected words made Ichigo jump. "Eh?" He wasn't aware that they had been looking at each other a certain way.

Chad continued to grin. "Especially the other night when you two fought Ginjo." Ichigo sat there expressionless, hoping his face wasn't turning red. "Kinda like how you were just looking at him."

"I dunno what you're talking about." He snipped, turning his full attention back to his forgotten bento. Sticking his chopsticks in to pick up a ball of fried Tonkatsu. He concentrated on chewing. _We do _not_ give each other _those_ kind of looks!_ His cheeks were actually burning now. _But it wouldn't be all that bad… after all, he's Tori-ko._ And Uryu was attractive when he actually paid attention.

A groan from nearby made him look up. Tatsuki stood tall, one hand on her hip and another firmly placed on her forehead. "_Please _tell me you didn't actually screw it all up, Ichigo?"

He opened his mouth to reply but Chad hummed and nodded. "As you see they aren't sitting together." Tatsuki sighed heavily.

Ichigo sat there blinking. A part of him knew he could be dense but- _No,_ "Wait, you both knew?!" They stared at him. "Why didn't either of you tell me?!" Chad shrugged and looked away.

"Because it's not our place." Tatsuki knelt down to sit. "What did you do anyways?" She asked as she watched Uryu finish talking with Orihime, wave and lift the book back up to eye level.

"I don't know." That much was the truth. "One moment Ishida's telling me he's Tori-ko then the next he's doing that fancy Quincy two-step across town. And all I said was I didn't believe him." Ichigo frowned. It was more or less denying the fact of Uryu's online identity._ I should've just ask him to prove it. _That was one idea that had crossed his mind. _But he knew our nicknames… and the phone number…_

"Ho-boy…" Ichigo glared annoyingly at Tatsuki. "I told you to sort it out. Not get pissed off."

"I didn't." He snapped then cringed, turning his gaze back to his now half eaten bento. "Ok, maybe…" Ichigo confessed. "Look, I wasn't expecting-"

"Figure it out." Tatsuki cut him off suddenly. "Don't get mad." She jab a finger into his chest with each word before standing up and stomping off.

"Really, she should work on _her_ temper…" Ichigo mumbled to himself. Honestly, he had been figuring everything out. _Not like I haven't been analyzing every word Ishida said._ He sighed a bit sadly. Turning towards Chad he frowned. "How did you know anyways?"

Chad smiled. "You really aren't that observant are you?"

* * *

_I'm not going to screw up. I'm not going to-_ "Shit," Ichigo chewed his bottom lip anxiously. His foot and finger tapping in sync as he waited. The screen swishing in hues of yellow, red, and brown as the background music switched to something livelier. He really sucked at this waiting game. _Five more minutes._ The time ticked slowly on. He could have spent it doing something else. Maybe pick up a few things in his room. Take his laundry down stairs or even rummage the fridge for a soda drink. It wasn't like it would matter if he was late.

The tiny numbers on the top of his screen finally changed over. Ichigo's fingers flew across the keyboard, clicking loudly as he entered in his credentials. _This is it._ He took a deep breath as the background changed. _Don't screw up._ Everything faded in. Once click told him what he needed to know. _Thank you Tatsuki._ He still wasn't sure how she had pulled it off but he wasn't going to waste it.

/Shingtesu: Don't log off/ He sent quickly.

/Shingetsu: Just hear me out ok?/

Ichigo watched the guild roster. A minute passed. No answer came but the name stayed firmly in lit. With a deep breath and swallow he continued to type.

/Shingetsu: I'm sorry I freaked out on you.

/Shingetsu: I know it shouldn't matter. Nothing else did just like you said.

/Shingetsu: It's just so scary how close to home it all was. That it had been you all along when it could've been anyone. You took a chance and I pushed back. I'm not like that and you know it./

The curser continued to blink in the chat bar. Like a clock hand or drippy faucet testing his sanity. And it did well. Another five minutes passed and he couldn't stand it.

/Shingetsu: Just say something already please!/

He groaned; resorting to begging, and online just like how they first met. _How ironic. _Rejection at its finest. Mocking him from the very beginning. _Were we just not meant-_ The chat chimed.

/Atotori: You're an idiot you know that?/

Then he was gone. A blink and a thump and just like that Uryu had logged off. "No, wait!" Ichigo stood up quickly yelling at his computer screen as if it could help. _What the hell did I do wrong this time?_ His hand was on top of his phone before he knew it.

"_Hollow! Hollow!_"

The sound froze him on spot. A tiny cry muffled from inside his bag. The badge's eyes blinked red from the dark confines bellow.

"_Hollow! Hollow!_"

"Dammit!" Snatching up the wooden piece he hit his chest and flew. Or rather shunpo over the fading blue sky. Distracted as he was, Ichigo didn't take the time to enjoy the breeze. The nip of a coming storm bellowing out his Shinigami robes more than normal. And the lightness that came with the ethereal form heavy as was the half loomed clouds.

To make matters worse, half way towards the otherworld beast it screeched. Raising its head high and roaring as the bone mask shattered. The pieces of its tall form dusting away in the distance. Ichigo stopped, frowning as he stood high in the sky. There was no use going forward. _Nor back home…_ A fat drop of water smacked him in the face. He ignored it as he took his time wondering back the way he came. The sky opening up in a strange half light rain.

* * *

_He _really_ is an idiot._ Uryu lowered his bow and watched the distant rain roll in and the wild, vibrant energy stutter out. With a sigh he ducked under the roof and sat on the railing. He fiddled with his phone listening to the patter above. Perhaps he was going to have to do more than wait. But as good at planning as he was figuring out how to strategically get Ichigo alone again was difficult. _There should be a book on 'How To: Seduce a Shinigami'. Er, if there isn't one already in the Seireitei… _Not that he was trying to seduce anyone for that matter. Talk to, yes. He owed Ichigo an explanation for his actions regardless.

So Uryu decided that fate would most likely present another opportunity. After all, he certainly wasn't going to implore anyone else into helping out. Not when every time Orihime tried to talk to him about Shingetsu led him to changing the subject. _She really doesn't know._ And that was what made it so difficult.

"Ishida?"

He looked back over his shoulder on his way home from school three days after they last spoke online. The tight brow and working jaw standing out more than the burning sun. Uryu had always been good with words. So why was it so difficult now?

* * *

_Great, now what?_ Uryu stopped when he called out. The daylight catching the silver frames as he turned, distracting from any expression the Quincy might have had. They stood, a few feet apart in the middle of the street. Ichigo with his hands in his pockets feel quite dumb. Silence dragging on in between the chirps of a couple of nearby birds. _But he's not running away._

"Ishida, I-"

The air suddenly electrified. Static blue zipped to point in his direction. Ichigo stopped, thinking how dull the condensed reshi looked compared to the sapphires behind glass. Which now he could see and stared at just as sure as those unblinking gems looked at his. He remained still, listening to the hum of energy from the drawn arrow. If it was a test, be dammed if he lost face. But there was a hollowed cry nearby and thud of wings. A shadow only they could see started to pass just as Uryu raised the sleek bow just a bit and fired.

He couldn't help but think of all the times they had fought together. A vicarious friendship so unresolved it had led them to this moment. Uryu in his Quincy whites and all instead of the mute gray school jacket. Not that Ichigo was say the unique outfits were the most flattering of clothing. Yet it did do something for the thin archer's waist that made a perfect place for his hands to rest if he ever decided to try.

The frazzled reshi sawed the air as it flew passed and neither of them looked to watch the Hollow dissolve. Uryu lowered his bow and gaze. With it he took Ichigo's heart. Yet as the Quincy walked away there was no rush or malevolence. So Ichigo followed.

It seemed to be the right thing as Uryu kept a steady pace even though he didn't look back. But Ichigo knew Uryu could feel his retisu on the trail. They walked, Ichigo slightly behind, through the park and beyond the normal paths to a tiny grassy spot next to a river surrounded by trees. Uryu continued on towards a pile of stone boulders, taking one to sit upon and faced the river. _Is this where he wanted to take me- Shingetsu- before?_ It was peaceful. Pure and untainted. Something he had not really thought about in a long time. Here, in the personal oasis, it was sanctuary.

Ichigo stepped up closer and took a seat just behind Uryu with their backs facing. They almost touched. He could lean back and rest into the sharp shoulder blades. "Ya know," he began. It felt easier to sit this way. "Talking with you is… complicated."

"How so?" Uryu asked from his spot behind him.

Ichigo shrugged. "Er, well complicated might be too much. It's just that you're always- Well, you've got this way of-" He sighed. "Ok, it's just complicated in general."

Uryu sighed back. "Yeah,"

It felt good to know he wasn't the only one that saw it that way. It made him smile. "I wish things were easier between us. Then all this might not have… well you know… been so-" He really didn't want to say that word again. "Complicated."

"But it is." Uryu sounded unsure. "Was. I don't know anymore."

"I am sorry."

For a while neither spoke. Uryu didn't even have to answer him. _He's right, I am an idiot._ Ichigo looked up at the sky and breathed in the fresh air. _Now what do I do?_

"I wasn't expecting you." Then Uryu was talking almost out of nowhere. Wispy and a little unsure. "Either of you. Yet you're so much like Moony it scares me."

Ichigo started. _Why would that matter?_

"Since you came into my life you were this force. And no matter what I did you managed to break down any wall I had built. I didn't want to be your friend. Even online you insisted. Maybe I'm just as blind. Because of what we are. Then when I was Atotori things changed. And it didn't matter who was on the other end." Uryu breathed in a deep unsteady breath. He found himself turned around watching. The fine muscular lines of Uryu's neck and shoulders tense. "I just… I want it to be like that now and-"

Ichigo stopped him. Sliding the hand not holding his weight up to touch Uryu's chin. The Quincy froze but allowed him to guide his face so they could look at each other. "Tori-ko," the name seemed to bring an ease. Yet Uryu remained still as the stone they sat upon. So he pushed forward, letting his hand graze over the sharp jaw. "I do too."

Of everything the kiss was expected. It was simple yet a little messy in mutual acceptance. And for the first time Ichigo really looked and saw. Reitsu soaring and tame against his own. It had taken flight towards the moonless sky. They parted, looking a bit awkwardly at each other. Ichigo brushed the stray bangs away from the glasses to see the sparkle dance between his eyes and somewhere else left unknown. He cleared his throat and did his best to look serious.

"It's nice to meet you, Ishida Uryu."

-FIN-

* * *

Final thoughts: Ichigo and Ishida have always had this unique way of communicating in my head. I see it as they just understand what each other is talking about no matter how dense Ichigo is and how stoic Ishida can be. Nonetheless, I don't see this as an end to their gaming adventures even though the story is finished! That and I don't ever plan to stop writing about these two. Who knows, maybe I'll eventually do a bonus chapter to this someday!

For Kiiroi Yumetobe/Kwun-Kwun

Thank her for she was the inspiration for me to write this story. I know I can't ever thank her enough.


End file.
